


The Death of Harry Potter

by ItsBioChemistry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBioChemistry/pseuds/ItsBioChemistry
Summary: Harry has lived a long and happy life. Now comes the time to move on with the next adventure. Before Harry can board the train, he bumps into an old friend and shares some of the best moments of his life.This is the story of Harry's life after the war and how he faces death as only the Master of the Deathly Hallows can.





	1. An Old Friend

The world mourned the day Harry Potter breathed his last lungful or air, the day his heart gave his last beat. The entire wizarding world stopped and grieved at the loss of a great man, that was the whole world except for his family. Harry’s children new better than to grieve as did his grandchildren and so on. 

Harry’s final moments had been very pleasant, better than most men can hope for in death. Harry had been in his own bed, he had just eaten a piece of treacle tart, made by his daughter Lily, washed down with a nice hot cup of tea. The youngest of his family, his great great granddaughter, the seven year old Holly Scamander, also incidentally the great great granddaughter of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, entered the room quietly. She had started to cry at the sight of Harry, old and frail in his bed. James had scoped her up and put her at the foot of Harry’s bed, “Now now Holly,” he said somehow both sternly and soothingly, “We do not cry about death in this family,” he said stroking her long blonde hair. Holly wiped her eyes and looked at her Great Grandfather James curiously.

“We are decedents of Ignotus Peverell. The means we don’t fear death, remember,” James said proudly, “Can you remember what that does mean for us?”

Holly hiccoughed and then frowned for a moment, “It means we live a happy life and then we greet death like an old friend.”

Harry smiled at the young girl, “To the well organised mind, death is just the next great adventure,” he said calmly, “I am ready to go and see what’s next and I long to see my wife again, I miss her terribly.” Ginny had passed away 6 months earlier but to Harry it had felt like a lifetime ago.

Holly looked sad again, “But I am going to miss you.”

Harry let out a little chuckle, “I should hope so to.” He saw Albus role his eyes and shake his head.

“Couldn’t have gone for a little humility on you death bed then dad?” Albus said with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Absolutely not,” Harry said with a wink before turning his attention back to Holly. He was running out of breath a little now from the effort of talking but he knew that was he needed to say would be worth the effort.

“My dear little one,” Harry said reaching out and grasping her hand with all the strength he could manage, “I will of course miss you as well. Missing someone lets you know how much you really love them, it’s an important feeling because it means you never forget who they were to you and what they taught you. But you must not let it consume you. It is important that you enjoy every moment that life gives to you. Then finally when it comes to an end all of the people you have said farewell to along the way will there to meet you. You and I will meet again, and I look forward to hearing all that you accomplish.”

Holly nodded and gave a small smile. Harry wheezed a little. Lily rushed to his side.

“Can I get anything for you, Dad?” she said quietly. Harry gave his head a little shake and put his free arm around his daughter, meeting her gaze in a way he hoped said, “I have everything I need right here.” 

“Come on now Holly,” James said once again scooping up the little girl, “It is time to go find your mother, she’ll be wondering where you have gone.” The young girl did as she was told and left the room without any protest.

James looked at his siblings, “She is too young to start seeing thestrals.”

“I agree,” Albus said approvingly, “We may not be a family who worry too much about death but it doesn’t mean our young ones need to see it.”

Harry looked at each of his children, pride filling his weak chest. He had never gotten used to the fact that these three wonderful human beings were his and Ginny’s. He had remained in awe of them from the day each of them were born and for every day of his life after. Even when he wanted to throttle them he could not help but completely adore them. He could see in each of their faces that they knew the end was only moments away, and Harry knew it as well.

“When you see Mum,” Lily said smiling, “Can you tell her we love her?” 

Harry gave her a smile and a little nod. James’s face lit up, “Can you also tell her, her record for highest goal scorer still hasn’t been beaten, I know she was worried about that Sophie Abbot taking her record. She was short by two goals when the season ended.”

Harry let out a little laugh, “She’ll love to hear that,” he wheezed.

Albus looked confused for a moment as if he was unsure of what to do, “Dad, I’m sorry I was such a prat when I was younger. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Never,” Harry said as load as he could manage, “There has never been anything to forgive.”

Harry could feel his heart beating as hard as it could but it was slow and a little painful now. Harry shut his eyes as exhaustion started to creep in and his ability to keep them open diminished.

“I love you all,” Harry whispered.

“We love you too,” his daughter replied.

“Always,” Albus declared.

“We will meet again,” said James.

That was the last thing that Harry Potter ever heard in his withered old body.

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he found himself surrounded in a brilliant white mist. He recognised the place, he had of course been here before after confronting Voldemort in the forest all those years ago. Harry inspected himself. His hands were no longer wrinkled and thin but youthful and strong looking, his wedding ring shining beautifully on his left hand, no longer scratched and dull as it had been with years of wear. He stroked his chin, his long grey beard was gone and now all he felt was a short well-groomed one in its place. Harry assumed it would be a dark black colour as it had once been. He estimated his age at about twenty eight years old from what he could remember of his body. He had remembered his late twenties as when he had felt at his strongest and most complete so it would make sense that this would be the age he returned to. Unlike the first time he had entered this place he was not naked, instead he was wearing his favourite, most comfortable robes.

“Merlin’s beard,” said a familiar voice from behind him, “Well hello there my old friend.”

Harry jumped to his feet and wheeled round, recognising the voice immediately, “Professor Dumbledore,” he said rushing forward to grasp the man’s hand, “I can’t believe you are here.”

Dumbledore beamed at him, “Well I could not possibly let you make this journey alone, my dear boy.”

Harry released Dumbledore’s arm slightly startled, “Have you been waiting here for me, for all this time?”

Dumbledore shrugged, “Of course,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe, “You have done so much for me Harry. I thought that when death did come knocking you ought to have a familiar face waiting for you to help you along the way.”

Harry shook his head, “I would never have asked this of you. I would never have asked you to wait one hundred and fifty seven years for me. It is not right, you have wasted so much time.”

“Time,” Dumbledore barked, “I am not sure time works in the same way here. Only it feels it could have just been ten minutes ago we last met.” Dumbledore’s expression changed and his eyes appeared to mist up with moisture, “A hundred and fifty seven years you say?”

Harry nodded, “I am a hundred and seventy four.” 

Dumbledore stood still for a moment absorbing the information and then did something Harry had never expected to see the wise old wizard do, he started to cry. It was silent, dignified tears but it was still unexpected.

“So you were victorious against Tom Riddle?” it was more of a declaration than a question, “And you got to live a long life. Was it a good life?”

Harry smiled, getting caught up in the joyous mood, “It was a better life than I had ever hoped for myself. It was truly amazing.”

Tears now feel freely for Dumbledore’s eyes and he placed himself down on a small bench. Harry placed himself down next to him and observed the landscape, the familiar setting of King’s Cross station swimming into view. Harry knew what Dumbledore was feeling, it was guilt. It had always been guilt for Dumbledore. Guilt that he had burdened Harry, guilt that he could not protect him, guilt for not telling him the truth. Harry of course knew it was necessary. It had never been Dumbledore that robbed Harry of his childhood, it was and always would be Voldemort.

“How long until the train arrives? There are so many people I am looking forward to seeing,” Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, “I daresay it shall not be long and then eternity awaits. I had somewhat hoped we might be able to stay here just a little longer,” Dumbledore lamented, “I had hoped to hear about this wonderful life you had. I notice your wedding ring you wear so proudly.”

Harry again studied his newly polished gold ring that sat on his finger, smiling at its renewed glory. Harry could not shake the niggling feeling that Dumbledore was stalling but he couldn’t quite figure out why so instead he answered him

“A hundred and fifty three years of happy marriage,” he informed his old professor. It felt odd to discuss his love life, something he would have been quite embarrassed to have talked about when he and Dumbledore had last met.

Dumbledore nodded, “Quite an impressive achievement. And who was the wonderful wife in question.”

“Ginny Weasley.” Saying her name filled Harry with a warming feeling that was all consuming and altogether extremely pleasant, “We married in our early twenties. Together we raised three children. We had seven grandchildren and more great grandchildren than I could count. I loved all of them as much as the first. I said goodbye to Ginny six months ago when she passed on peacefully, I am so pleased that I will get to see her again soon.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said knowingly, “I can see how Miss Weasley would have been the perfect fit for you. I imagine Molly and Arthur gave you their blessing?”

A small chuckle left Harry’s mouth, “Oh yes, they certainly did. Our wedding was a very happy day, probably my happiest day as it happens”

For a moment the two men sat together, quietly lost in thought until Dumbledore broke the silence,  
“Tell me about your happiest times,” Dumbledore said longingly, “Please give an old man the gift of knowing that you were truly fulfilled.”

Harry looked at him curiously, “You must not feel guilty about everything that happened during my childhood”

Dumbledore did not respond so Harry continued, “Professor that was all so long ago now that I barely even think on it anymore. It happened, it was a tough few years but it was worth it for everything that followed. I got my reward a reward far greater than any man could ever have hoped for. My life was so happy that if I was to sit here and tell you about all the best moments we would never move on to what’s next.”

“Perhaps you could gift me with ten then,” Dumbledore bargained, “Tell me then ten highlights of your life and then we will board the train, assuming we are once again at King’s Cross.”

Harry looked into the old blue eyes that were now pleading with him, “Ten?” he repeated.

“All the best bits,” Dumbledore said.

“Okay,” Harry said racking his brain for a moment trying to pull out the best memories from his life, “I suppose the day Ginny agreed to marry me is a good place to start.”

Dumbledore’s face lit up.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks about the day he proposed to Ginny
> 
> Notes about the chapter - After enjoying a recent re-read of book seven I have realised that I completely missed the fact that Ted Tonks was actually murdered during the events of Deathly Hallows. Now I've found out I feel a mix of odd devastation and shame. However that said, Mr Tonks features in this fic and now he's there I don't have the heart to go back and edit him back out again. Poor Teddy Lupin deserves an alive and well Grandfather. So although I had intended this to be a very canon compliant fic - well this is my only purposeful diversion from it. In this canon it was thought Ted was killed but instead he got away and went into hiding to protect his family, unsure of how Death Eaters had managed to track him. After Voldemort was defeated Ted came home in time to grieve with his wife over the death of their daughter and raise their grandson together. Poor Andromeda Tonks really did have a rather bad year in in Deathly Hallows. So here's a small reprieve for her and her grandson.

*One hundred and fifty four years earlier*

“Come on Ron, we’re going to be late,” Harry growled at his best friend who was taking an age to put on his shoes.

Harry had been pacing in Ron and Hermione’s front room for what felt like hours. It was a small, cosy little flat they lived in together. Hermione had described it as their starter home whilst they figured out what they might need for something more long term. Ron had described it as a trial flat, to work out if they would kill each other living together or not. But, a year and a half in, all appeared well. They seemed to have fallen in to a good rhythm living under one roof and despite all of Ron’s jokes and bravado, Harry knew he adored Hermione and was in it for the long haul. 

Hermione patted Harry’s arm soothingly, “Don’t stress, Harry,” she said, “I know you’re nervous but we have plenty of time to get there. Are you sure you have everything you need?”

Harry patted his pocket feeling the small box underneath the fabric, he nodded at Hermione.

Ron grabbed his Holyhead Harpies hat off the coat rack and shoved it on his head, looking slightly longingly at the Chudley Cannons hat the was beside it.

“I still think Ginny picked the wrong team to play for,” he said resentfully, “I feel like I am betraying the Canons every time I go and support her.”

“She’s in the final!” Harry said defensively, “The canons didn’t even make it out the first stage. Perhaps it’s time to look at your loyalties.”

“Blasphemy!” Ron declared in mock outrage, “I should duel you for such insolence.”

“You absolute prat,” Hermione said smiling. With that she grabbed the arms of both men twirled on the spot. They arrived outside the packed stadium. The stadium itself hard been adorned for the occasion in both teams colours. Deep green and gold for the Holyhead Harpies and blue and gold for Puddlemere united.

There were stands outside laden with merchandise. Harry paused to buy a new scarf of green and gold that displayed the date of the match. Ron purchased a signed picture of the whole team. When Hermione looked at him questioningly he simply explained, “It is pretty cool having a famous Quidditch player for a sister. Just don’t tell her about this.”

The three of them then made their way up to VIP box at the top of the stadium. They got the best view of them whole game, dead centre of the pitch and level will the goal posts. Harry could see Ginny with the rest of her team, Gwenog Jones guiding them through a few last minute drills and warm up before the game started. Meanwhile the Puddlemere united players were zooming around, chucking a quaffle around them giving the supporters a good show. The rest of the Weasley’s were already in the VIP box. Molly and Arthur sat together, Victoire bouncing on her grandfather’s knee, Fleur sat beside them, smiling at her daughter’s joy.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and a very pregnant Angelina stood together chatting happily, George occasionally patting his wife’s round belly. Harry found himself feeling strangely emotional being around them all. He truly did love this group of people and that was something he would never be able to fully explain but they had filled a void for him. It was a void the Dursley’s had never even be able to touch. Meeting Ron and Hermione had started it but it was the rest of the Weasley’s that completed the job, Harry had found a home and a family with them and he would never not be grateful.

“Harry,” a little voice called from the other side of the box, “Harry, Harry, Harry!”

Harry bent down and opened his arms ready to scoop up an excited Teddy Lupin who was running towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him. In the few seconds it took him to travel from his grandparents, his hair changed colour at least four times.

“It’s good to see you Teddy Bear,” Harry said lifting the little boy up.

“Where’s Gin-gin?” Teddy asked looking around, concerned.

Harry chuckled, Teddy has always been taken with Ginny and was never satisfied if Harry visited him alone. Harry walked to the edge of the box, “She’s over there,” Harry said proudly pointing to his girlfriend, “She’s playing today.”

Teddy gaped in awe when he saw Ginny zooming around on her broomstick, “Gin-gin,” he gasped. 

Harry nodded, “I know what you mean.”

A player in blue zoomed past them, performing an elaborate corkscrew on their broom making the crowd whoop excitedly but then oddly the player abruptly stopped, span round and came to a halt in front of the Weasley’s box.

“Harry Potter!”

“Oliver!” Harry exclaimed, “Blimey it’s been years.”

Oliver Wood glanced over his shoulder at his team captain who seemed somewhat preoccupied and then landed in the VIP box, gracefully dismounting his broomstick. He reached out a hand and firmly shook Harry’s. Teddy observed in stunned silence at having a Quidditch player land so close to them. Oliver have matured rather drastically since Harry had last seen him. His shoulders were broader his jaw line squarer and a wirey beard adorned his face making him look much older. Oliver also had the weathered look of a seasoned quidditch player who had taken a few too many bludgers. In all, Oliver looked well, his blue and gold robes actually made him appear quite regal. It was clear to Harry that quidditch was the only life that would have suited Wood. 

“Glad to see you’re still playing, Oliver,” Harry said grinning.

“And I am very sorry to see you are not and worse still you are here dressed in green. I ought to have you thrown out,” Oliver laughed.

“My girlfriend wouldn’t like it much if I was here in blue,” Harry explained chuckling, “She’ll no doubt be throwing a few quaffles past you today.”

Oliver gave a look of mock outrage, “Will she now? And who exactly is this girlfriend of yours?”  
Harry pointed at the red headed chaser across the stadium.

Oliver actually looked a little surprised, “when did they Holyhead Harpies land themselves a Weasley?! I wondered why they were doing so bloody well this season. I didn’t even know Ginny played.”

“She used to steal her brother’s brooms when they weren’t looking,” Harry explained with a big smile on his face, “Nobody realised until she tried out for the team in her fourth year. She is a damn good seeker and an even better chaser. Star player of the Gryffindor team in my brief time as captain. You're gonna want to watch yourself, she's only been with the harpies since the start of the season but she is getting quite the reputation as a high scorer.”

“Well if Ginny has even half the talent of her brothers then I will definitely be on guard.”

“Gin-gin is amazing,” Teddy declared.

“Is that so,” Oliver said addressing the small boy, “And who might you be?”

“I’m Teddy,” he exclaimed, happy to be addressed by Oliver.

“Edward Lupin here is my godson,” Harry explained, “He’s the son of Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin.” 

Oliver’s eyes closed for a heavy moment as he realised who the boy was and why he was with his godfather and not his parents, “Well Teddy, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I went to school with your Mum. I always liked her. She was a terrible Quidditch player mind, couldn’t catch a cold. She was kind though and she was good at fixing people. She mended my nose for me more times than I can remember.”

Teddy giggled happily, he liked hearing stories about his mum and dad. Harry’s mind swam back to the time Tonks had found him bloody and broken on the Hogwarts Express in his sixth year and patched him up.

“Anyway,” Wood said, “I’m going to say a quick hello to the others before my captain sees and drags me back to the pitch. Harry watched Oliver stroll across the box and embrace a beaming Charlie, George, Bill, Angelina and Percy.

Harry, still holding Teddy plonked himself down next to Ron and Hermione who were chatting with Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

It was not long after that the game burst into life. It was a truly electrifying match. As it turns out Harry was quite right to warn Oliver Wood about Ginny. Ginny was on fire this match and in the first forty minutes the Holyhead Harpies had already scored eight goals, six of which were Ginny’s, against Puddlemere’s three. On occasion, Ginny would whizz past close to them and make silly faces at Teddy, making him squeal with delight. But as the game progressed further and further along Harry found his nerves increasing. Not for the outcome of the match but for what was going to come after. As the Harpies celebrated their eleventh goal Harry moved seats and sat himself next to Arthur Weasley.

“Great game isn’t it?” Arthur said, shining pink with the beer he had been drinking, “Ginny is doing magnificently. If they don’t find that snitch soon the score is going to become unprecedented.”

“Sir, there is something I need to talk to you about,” Harry said as quietly as he could over the crowds in the hope not to alert the other Weasley’s.

Arthur’s attention left the match and he looked at Harry curiously, “What is it Harry?”

Harry wished he had asked Arthur this question before today but for some reason it had slipped his mind to do so. He doubted Ginny would mind much, she wasn’t exactly he most traditional of women but it mattered to Harry.

“Your daughter,” Harry started, “I wanted to know if it would be alright…..” Harry ended short of his sentence, nerves setting in.

Arthur did not say a word, he just looked at Harry and patiently waited for him to pick up his sentence again.

Harry took a deep breath, “I got her a ring and I’m going to ask her to marry me once the match is over. But I wanted to check if that would be alright with you first.”

Arthur clapped Harry on the back, “Harry, how I could ever object. You mean the world to me and Molly, you are as good as a son to us. It would be my honour to welcome you into our family properly.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry said feeling touched.

Arthur shook at his head, “You have got to stop with the Sirs and Mr Weasleys, Harry,” Arthur told him, “You can call me dad if you really want, everyone else seems to.” Arthur gestured at the rest of the VIP box, Harry laughed, “But if Dad is a little odd at least call me Arthur. Quite frankly I hope Ginny does say yes I honestly think Molly and I would have a hard time deciding which of you to invite to family dinners if you split up.”

Harry laughed but that did not stop a knot twisting itself in his stomach like a unpleasant eel. It had not actually occurred to Harry what would happen if Ginny rejected him. He made eye contact with Ron who recognised the look at once and answered Harry's plea. 

Together they stepped outside the box and onto the mostly deserted stairway. 

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"What if she says no?" the words feel from Harry's mouth in a panic. 

Ron burst out laughing but stopped promptly when he saw a dark, serious look on Harry's face, "You're actually worried?" 

"Of course I am," Harry explained in frustration, "We're both so young still. I know I want to marry her, I couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with someone else but what if she's not ready?" 

"For someone so bloody clever you really can be an idiot sometimes," Ron said shaking his head, "I know this may seem odd coming from her brother but I know Ginny adores you, she was read to marry you the day she first saw you and I know that's true because she actually told me. Ginny didn't shut up about you for months. Then she grew up and she became one of the strongest and bravest people I know. Honestly I actually think in this whole universe their is only one man who could possibly be a match for Ginny and that is you Harry. Ginny will definitely say yes because she knows full well that she really can't do any better and I mean that in the nicest way humanly possible." 

Harry took a moment to absorb the information. Deep down he knew Ron was right but it definitely helped hearing the words said out loud. 

Ron chucked an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Besides if she says no, I'll marry you myself. Hermione might be a bit annoyed but you need to be part of my family properly Harry." With that Ron practically threw Harry back into the box with the other Weasleys to finish watching the game. 

The match ended a few minutes after with a spectacular catch of snitch from the Harpies Seeker. The crowd erupted green and gold sparks filled he stadium. 

The commentator was practically screaming to be heard over the crowd, “What a win for the Harpies! Three hundred and sixty point to fifty. I’ve not seen a score like that for years. And of course much of that score is thank to Ginny Weasley, the newest chaser to join the Harpies having moved up from the reserve team early this year. I can speak for all of us when I say that we look forward to seeing what the next season holds for the marvelous new talent!”

Harry could see Ginny flying towards them, arms up in triumph, grinning madly. She practically jumped off her broom as she reached the box and ran towards Harry, a hard blazing look on her face. Harry was thrown back to his sixth year at Hogwarts when they shared their first kiss following Gryffindor’s win. Harry knew this was his moment. Before Ginny could reach him, he sank down to one knee and pulled the small box from his pocket, all the nerves leaving him. Ginny stumbled to a halt just before she collided into him. Molly Weasley let out a loud squeal from behind them.

Ginny had the look on her face as someone might if they had been hit in the head by a particularly strong bludger blow to the head.

“Ginevra Weasley,” Harry started, Ginny’s hand jumped up to hear mouth, “You and I have been through so much together. So much pain and hurt but also so much happiness and laughter. At the worst of times the only thing that kept me going was the thought that I might get one more minute with you.”

He could hear Hermione sobbing behind him.

“I never thought that I might get more than that. Now here we are, after three glorious years together and I can tell you now I have never been happier. I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy as you have made me. You are and always will be the love of my life and as such I would be honoured to be your husband. Ginny, will you marry me?”

Ginny closed the gap between them and took a moment to inspect the ring that Harry held out to her. It was delicate silver ring with a small golden snitch settled upon it.

“Well,” Ginny said shrugging, “That is a pretty nice ring I suppose.”

Harry smiled at her, “Is that a yes then?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you complete and utter prat.”

Harry jumped to his feet. He slipped the small ring onto his finance’s finger and kissed her. When they broke apart Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, “I love you so much,” she whispered into his ear.

 

*Present day*

“I did not know you had it in you to be so romantic,” Dumbledore said approvingly to Harry.

Harry shrugged, “It never really came naturally to me, the whole romance thing, but Ginny made me want to be a better man every day and so I was forever pushing myself out of my comfort zone for her. I even wrote her a poem once.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, “I teased her about a poem she wrote for me when I was in my second year so as pay back she made me write a poem for her or otherwise suffer an unknown hex. Then I had to read it at a family dinner for her birthday. It was terrible. George Weasley had it turned into a singing doorbell for us as a wedding gift. Even Hermione used to quote it to me if I ever dare make fun of something she or Ron had done in a mushy moment. In retrospect I should have taken the hex.”

“So did they last the distance?” Dumbledore asked curiously, “Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I mean.”

Harry nodded, “Oh yeah,” Harry said, “Chalk and cheese they were really but that’s what made them work. When Hermione had a stressful day as Minister Ron would always have some ridiculous way to bring her back down to earth again and make her smile.”

“Miss Granger was minister for magic?” Dumbledore cried out with mirth.

“She was,” Harry beamed, “She was one of the most celebrated actually. Which actually brings us nicely along to the second of my top ten.”


	3. Hermione's Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione fights for her greatest achievement yet and the Potter-Weasley family enjoy a memorable quidditch game.

*135 years earlier*

“Don’t go causing chaos,” Ginny said sternly to her young daughter, “I know you and Hugo have a lot of fun but if hear you give Nanny and Granddad a hard time I will give you a hard time when I see you. That goes for you as well,” she said pointing and accusing finger at her son Albus.

“Ginny dear, don’t fret, they’ll be good as gold,” Molly said looking at her grandchildren like they were the sweetest things in the universe. 

“I know they will,” Ginny said with a low growl and giving each of the children a murderous stare. Harry could not help but let out a low chuckle that he quickly turned into a cough but not quickly enough.

“Don’t!” Ginny snarled turning on him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry said raising his arms defensively. Harry knew full well why Ginny was being so hard on their children. Just forty-five minutes earlier Ginny had caught her two young darlings strapping their pet cat to a broomstick. She had managed to stop them just before they threw the poor creature out of the window.

“What an earth were you thinking?!” she had screamed at them. 

“Uncle George said his cat flies around on a broomstick all the time. So it can catch bats!” Lily had shouted defensively back at her mother.

“George doesn’t have a cat,” Ginny bellowed. “And you,” she rounded on Albus, “You are old enough to know better than this. You're supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year!”

Albus had shuffled nervously before finally muttering, “I was curious.” Harry was not sure he had ever seen Ginny’s face match so closely in colour to her hair. The result was two months with no Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the two children and Harry having to modify the cats memory for about the fifth time so it would not be traumatised. It was refreshing for Harry that his son James was not involved in the mischief this time but Harry had to give him a warning glare as he sniggered behind his mother's back at the antics of his siblings

On any other day a trip to the grandparents would have been cancelled after such stupidity however today was not a regular day. Today was Hermione’s last speech before the election for the new Minister for Magic would be held. Harry was obligated to be there for work, but despite that he would not have missed it for the world. Ginny had blagged her way in by offering additional coverage for the Prophet, diverging away from her usual sports section.

When they arrived at the ministry the place was packed. Fortunately Harry being head of the Auror department he was one the few given priority seating. He generally found that people didn’t argue with him too much so he was able to get Ginny and a very giddy and nervous Ron a seat either side of him.

“I can’t believe she’s gotten this far,” Ron said excitedly to them both, “Well actually that’s a lie, I can absolute believe it. She’s unstoppable when she puts her mind to something. But still, my wife…”

Harry caught Ginny’s eye and they shared a small smile.

“Yep, Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder, “Hard to believe that annoying little girl we met on the Hogwarts Express would end up in the running for Minister for Magic. She’s done some pretty amazing things.”

“You all have, Ginny,” said approvingly, “And you can do a lot more if Hermione gets the top spot.”

Harry had to agree with her. Under Kingsley Shacklebolt’s leadership the ministry had been reformed and he, Ron and Hermione had played a large role in that. Although Ron’s time as an auror had been short, he had lead the charge against having dementors removed from Azkaban, Hermione had worked tirelessly to improve the rights of muggle borns and all magical beings and Harry had completely changed the way aurors were trained, rising to head of department in a relatively short time. Even though Ron no longer officially worked for the ministry he was still brought in regularly as a consultant providing training and supply of the personal defence line of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Shacklebolt himself had been a force to be reckoned with, purging the ministry of anyone implicated in corruption. However Shacklebolt had not been able to rid the ministry completely of those who thought the old ways were better and Hermione’s opponent Winston Greengrass was someone who very much believed in the old ways. Greengrass’s entire campaign had been based on the “damage” the current minister had done and how he wanted to give the power back to the old blood. Hermione loathed the man but had been forced to take him seriously as an opponent. There were still enough of the old pure blood families that bought into the mind-set that meant he was in serious danger of being voted in.

Greengrass made his speech first. It was exactly what Harry had expected it to be, full of “Magic is might”, “keeping the muggles in their place” and “restoring the former glory of the ministry”. Ginny had made several noises like an angry cat throughout the entire speech whilst she made her notes of the content. 

“What a berk,” Ron had muttered to Harry whilst politely applauding at the end.

Then it was Hermione’s turn. She rose to podium as gracefully as Hermione had ever been able to manage. She was dressed smartly and yet still had a look of elegance to her, something she had never managed to accomplish in her school robes. 

The crowd silenced down ready to listen to her.

“Magic is might!” she boomed into the microphone. Ginny threw Harry a startled look. “No,” Hermione continued, “Magic is responsibility. For the longest time we forgot that but over the last eighteen years we have started to remember and finally start getting things back to how they should be. The job is far from done, there is still a long way to go and we can get there but only if we stay united.  
“It was just over twenty years ago a ministry official came to Hogwarts and said something to the entire school that has stuck with me, “Progress for the sake of progress must be prohibited.” The reason that has stuck with me is because of how utterly ridiculous that statement was. We must progress, we have to. Times change and we must move forward with them. The ministry refusing change nearly cost us everything. Lord Voldemort was able to rise to power not once but twice because of the ministry refusing to accept change. It took a school headmaster, a secret organisation and three teenagers to stop him and that must never ever be allowed to happen again.  
When the ministry did nothing a young, brave boy did not give up instead he almost gave everything to give us all a second chance. I watched as he was persecuted, ridiculed, tortured and tormented because of those who were in power. Fortunately that boy was spared from making the ultimate sacrifice and has been able to grow into a wonderful man who has been instrumental in changing the practices of aurors. Because of him, aurors are no longer above the law, they are prohibited from using unforgivable curses. They are no longer judge, jury and executioner.”

A few people in the room glanced at Harry, knowing full well it was him that Hermione was talking about. When Hermione had asked if she could use his story in her campaign Harry had known the difference it would make and had accepted without a great deal of hesitation. The sad truth was when he now looked at his own children he could not imagine for even a second letting them go through the things he did at their age. In fact when he was James’s age he had already faced Voldemort twice. The thought of any of his children facing that made him shudder. Ginny grasped his hand for briefest moment clearly sensing his discomfort.

Hermione took a little sip of water before continuing, “Over the last eighteen years we have reformed our entire legal system. Those in Azkaban are no longer tortured by dementors until they are released. Instead we now have several rehabilitation programs in place to try and help people re-join society after they are faced their sentence and we have had monumental success with this. Over ninety percent of witches and wizards released in the last decade have not reoffended.”

Hermione’s speech continued for several more minutes, she was inspiring and full of confidence as she tackled each issue. She spoke about equality for all, about education and about the relationship between magic ad muggles. Harry knew Hermione was firm in her stance and he truly believed in her cause but he was deeply worried about what the rest of the wizarding world would think. Perhaps Hermione was too progressive.

Ginny excused herself promptly after the speeches were done as she had to get her notes to the editors office for a swift release ready for the voting results that were just hours away.  
As he, Ron and Hermione walked out together the halls of the ministry filled with the sounds of tiny wings and thousands of ballet papers started pouring in through every door, window and fireplace. Hermione looked up at them all, her face an odd shade of green.

“I bet they are all for you,” Ron said giving her shoulders a squeeze, “How could anybody possibly vote any other way after that speech?”

Hermione gave him a weak smile. They used the floo network to return to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley was ready and waiting for them, launching her arms around Hermione.

“I heard you on the wireless,” she squealed proudly, “You were magnificent. And don’t fret we’ve all sent our votes in.” She released Hermione and trotted towards the kitchen, “Just imagine,” she said to nobody in particular, “My daughter in law, the minister for magic.”

“C’mon,” Ron said looking at his wife who was becoming increasingly pale, “The kids are out playing Quidditch, I think a bit of fresh air will do you some good.”

Hermione nodded. Harry went with them outside. He loved watching the kids play Quidditch, it always brought back a lot of happy memories for him of similar care free days playing with the Weasley’s. 

They seemed to be playing Potter vs Weasley. Teddy, James, Albus and Lily against Victoire, Fred, Hugo and Roxanne. Harry thought the grouping seemed a little unfair since the Weasley team were all a bit older but it seemed his children were holding their own and the score was currently sat at a steady seventy to fifty in favour of the Weasley’s.

“Uncle Ron’s here,” Fred shouted loudly.

“Excellent,” replied Roxanne, “Get a broomstick, we need a keeper.”

Ron chuckled but did as he was told and grabbed a broomstick before whizzing into the air.

James looked outraged at the adult joining the game, “Time out,” he bellowed, “The teams are uneven now, we can’t play like this.”

“It’s alright,” Hugo called back grinning, “You can have my mum on your team.”

James made a face, “I don’t want your mum, she’s rubbish.”

“I’m stood right here,” Hermione shouted back at him in mock annoyance but a small smile crept onto her face all the same.

“Sorry Auntie Mione,” James said shrugging, “but you know it’s true. Dad you can join our team. 

Just then Ginny apparated into the garden and a loud cheer erupted from all the children. 

“We get Auntie Ginny,” Victoire declared before anyone else could call dibs.

“She’s a Potter,” Albus said indignantly.

“Looks more like a Weasley to me,” Fred retorted. 

Ginny gave Harry a mischievous grin before disappearing to the broom shed. She returned with Harry’s firebolt, her nimbus and a fluttering golden snitch.

For the second time the children cheered.

“Want to see if you’ve still got it Potter?” she said winking at her husband.

“We’ve never played seeker against each other,” Harry said eyeing his wife finding her insanely attractive at that moment, “Alright,” Harry said nodding, “I’ll play for Potter and you can play for Weasley. You know I fancy my chances that well I’ll even have Hermione on my team.”

Hermione let out a sigh, “I am still stood right here.”

“Oh shut up Minister and get yourself a broom,” Harry said giving Hermione a shove, “You can play chaser and Teddy can take keeper.

“Fine,” she said waving her wand to summon a broom, “But I am not the minster, we must manage our expectations.”

Ten minutes after the game had started the rest of The Burrow had come to a halt, everyone coming out the garden to watch. Not being able to resist Charlie had also joined the Weasley side as a chaser and Angelina had joined the Potter side which was now much less Potter and more not-directly Weasley.

Harry was thrilled watching his children, particularly his youngest, Lily, who had clearly inherited the Quidditch talent that ran quite strongly through the family. James was a ruthless beater, Albus was an able chaser but Harry suspected he would not make the Hogwarts Quidditch team when he did attend the school. Teddy was an excellent keeper having held the position for many years himself at Hogwarts. Nobody was quite sure where his talent had come from given his clumsy mother and a father who had very little interest in sport. Harry wondered if Teddy had simply just pushed himself so that Harry and Ginny would be prouder of him, which of course was entirely unnecessary. Harry would have been proud of Teddy even if he couldn’t catch a quaffle. 

The score was starting to reach high numbers at one hundred and sixty to one hundred and ten in favour of the Potter’s. Ginny had been circling around Harry for the last ten minutes clearly trying to annoy him and throw off his concentration but Harry remained focused the task at hand and would not become distracted in his search for the snitch. 

From somewhere below he heard Fleur let out a little squeak, “Goodness,” she said, "it nearly got tangled in my hair." Then Harry saw it, the little sparkle of gold fluttering near the crowd. He dropped into a dive as fast as he could, Ginny spotting this was in close pursuit, her lighter frame making it easy to catch him. The snitch started to rise and Harry pulled up as much as he could, soaring over the crowd causing Arthur Weasley to fling his arms over his head. They climbed fifty foot into the air Ginny was close, Harry could just see her in his peripheral vision. Then suddenly, Harry felt a blunt impact on his left shoulder recognising the sickening pain instantly as a bludger.

“Good one Fred,” Ron shouted. Fred had knocked Harry off course but in doing so Harry had been pushed straight into Ginny’s path. The two of them collided with a crunch and they fell through the air together. Ginny the more practiced player had managed to keep hold of her broom clambered her way quickly back to balance, Harry however was falling helplessly, his broom too far to reach. Suddenly Harry stopped falling, his robes tightening around his neck. 

He looked up alarmed and found his wife above him, a pained expression as she clung on to the back of his robes.

“You have five seconds to get your broom before I drop you,” she growled. The crowd below them roared with laughter seeing Harry dangling helplessly at the complete mercy of Ginny. He did as he was told and summoned his broomstick back swiftly and jumped onto it. 

“Thanks,” he said grinning at Ginny, “Hope your heroics didn’t cost you the game.”

Ginny shook her head, “No I lost sight of the snitch after you bashed into me. I shall be having words with our darling nephew about his beater tactics though.” Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then zoomed off back in pursuit of the snitch. Five minutes later he saw another flicker, just over the Weasley goal post. Ginny was much closer than he was so Harry knew he couldn’t go straight at it or she would see and get there first. Instead Harry slowly meandered across the pitch occasionally looking around but keeping the snitch in the corner of his eye. Only when he was less than twenty foot away did he speed up. Once again Ginny was prompt in her pursuit and was on his tail quickly. Harry took a punt and hoped she had not actually seen the snitch and veered off to the left in the wrong direction. His hunch paid off and Ginny followed him. Harry rolled his broomstick letting her soar over the top of him. He heard her call him something he hoped none of the children had heard as she desperately tried to turn but it was too late and the damage was done, Harry’s fingers closed around the snitch and the Potters took the match.

They all trudged into the kitchen of the house, grateful for the dinner and butterbeer that awaited them all. The game had done the job and all of them were suitably distracted about the upcoming results. Hermione looked about twenty years younger as she joked with her husband about Harry’s face when he had been dangling. 

“That was quite the move you pulled off, Harry,” Charlie said slapping his back, “Next time I’ll play seeker against you. But if you fall off I won’t be catching you. You’re going soft Ginny in your old age Ginny.

Ginny laughed, “Well I thought it might upset the children if they watched their dad break his spine. Although in retrospect I bet mum already had a cushioning charm ready. Next time I’ll just let the git drop.”

“Hey,” Harry said indignantly, “Just for that, you can cook dinner tomorrow.”

They all ate merrily. Various conversations taking place, including Percy and Arthur discussing how excellent working for Hermione would be, the children all discussing the various outcomes they thought would happen in different Quidditch team set ups and what the ultimate family team would look like. Teddy was changing his hair various colours and experimenting with facial hair asking Victoire which styles she thought looked better. Bill was looking at Teddy suspiciously from opposite Harry.

“She could do far worse,” Fleur said approvingly.

Harry liked the idea of his god son and niece having a relationship. Teddy had and always would be part of the family but anything that made him feel more included was a good thing in Harry’s book.

Ten pm approached quickly and it was almost time for the vote to come in. The younger children had started to become sleepy and were mostly snuggled into soft chairs with hot chocolate provided by Molly.

A few people were watching as Fleur and Percy played an intense game of wizards chess but Harry, Ron, Ginny and Teddy were sat with a once again green Hermione who was nervously bobbing up and down in her seat.

“The votes have now been counted,” announced Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Molly made a lot of shushing noises, particularly aimed at James, “They’re about to announce it.”

The room fell silent, Harry was sure everyone was holding their breath.

“In a landslide victory of eighty five percent of the votes, it is my absolute honour to announce that your new Minster for Magic will be Hermione Granger. The room erupted, everyone was hugging and dancing, releasing streamers from their wands. Hermione slowly rose to her feet and then drifted to the kitchen sink. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched questioningly as she slowly turned on the tap and then promptly vomited.

“Oh dear, husband duty time,” Ron said rushing to his wife’s side and holding her hair back for her.

Ginny laughed, “Mum will be honoured, the minster for magic gracing her sink with her resurfacing dinner.”

Harry chuckled and kissed his wife in triumph. He looked forward to all Hermione’s career was about to bring and he would do everything in his power to support her every step of the way, he might even start getting his paperwork in on time.

*Present day*

“I imagine Mrs Granger was a fine minister for magic,” Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry nodded, “She absolutely was. Kingsley started all the changes needed but Hermione kept the momentum going. The wizarding world was truly better for having her at the helm.”

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, “I am surprised though Harry that you put that memory above your engagement. Assuming we are building up to the best memory.”

“The thing is,” he explained, “Ginny agreeing to be my wife was an amazing day but she and I had a whole lifetime of happy days. Hermione being voted to minster was such a significant event because it meant that everything, Ron, her and I went through to defeat Voldemort was not for nothing and no other young person would ever have to go through anything like that again because the ministry was unwilling to do anything about it. What it meant was the change had started and the wizarding world was not only ready for it but it was willing to embrace it and choose it. Hermione being voted in was one of the most important things that happened in my lifetime and she absolutely thrived in the role. Because of Hermione I can genuinely say that I left the world in a better state than I came into it. How many people can say that?”

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, “You were always wise beyond your years,” he said, “It seems that now you have the years that still hasn’t changed.”

Harry smiled, “Either way professor that is only memory number two. Don’t fool yourself into think this list will not contain my wife again.”


	4. Teddy's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy receives his long awaited letter to Hogwarts and Harry receives something even better

“So Memory number three then?” Dumbledore asked, pressing Harry to continue.

“I think number three on the list has to be the day Teddy’s letter came from Hogwarts,” Harry said slowly, “Yes I think that is the right place for it.”

“Teddy Lupin, this is?” Dumbledore asked, “I’ve noticed him in your stories a lot already.”

Harry chuckled softly, “Of course. My life would never have been the same without him. Teddy and I found each other exactly when we needed each other. You see after the war I was without direction and purpose, completely lost. I suddenly had a life and no idea what to do with it.”

“A very difficult problem to solve,” Dumbledore agreed.

“More so than I ever realised it would be,” Harry nodded, “The Weasley’s were of course fantastic, they gave me a home and helped me settle into something that resembled family life. My relationship with Ginny was unburdened and promising but I could not see where I was headed. Teddy changed all of that. I waited a few weeks after the war had settled before I went to meet him, I wanted to give Tonk’s parents time to grieve. It was odd meeting him, I felt something I had never felt before and it was if I had known this child for my entire life, like he had always been there. I utterly and completely adored him. I don’t know whether it was seeing the faces or Remus and Tonks in him or whether it was because he was a orphan to war like me but something in us connected and I felt like a parent and the most important thing in my life was keeping that little boy safe and happy.”

Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile, “It is a powerful feeling wanting to protect an innocent soul.” There was a knowing look in Dumbledore’s eye.

“I couldn’t quite do everything I wanted for him because I was too young and unstable at the time but I did what I could for him and the day Teddy’s letter arrived was the day I knew I had been successful.”

*One hundred and forty five years ago*

“IT’S HERE! IT’S HERE!”

The shout was so loud and sudden, Harry who had been enjoying a cup of coffee and the morning paper suddenly found himself launching the drink across the room. Before the mug had crashed to the floor Ginny has lazily flicked her wand causing the mug to stop in the air and all of the contents to return to it before gently float back to Harry. Harry gave her an appreciative smile.

Teddy Lupin charged into the kitchen triumphantly holding an envelope in the air. At once Harry recognised the wax seal of Hogwarts on it. 

“I got my letter,” he said beaming at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny pulled him into a hug, “That is fantastic Teddy Bear.”

Teddy pulled a face, “You can’t keep calling me Teddy Bear, Ginny. I am going to be a Hogwarts student this year after all.”

Ginny planted a slobbery kiss on Teddy’s cheek, “I will still be calling you Teddy Bear on your wedding day.”

Teddy’s look of disgust deepened, “At least you won’t embarrass me, right Harry?”

“I can’t make that promise,” Harry said taking a sip from his coffee.

The sound of a child crying from upstairs caused Ginny to disappear from the kitchen, “Looks like Lily has finished her nap.”

Teddy plonked himself down at the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of toast from the rack. Harry looked at the letter noting that it had not yet been opened.

“Are you going to open this?” Harry asked.

Teddy nodded, “Yeah. I just wanted to do it with you.” He explained, “It’s going to sound stupid but I always think that a boy should open his Hogwarts letter with his dad, and since you’re the closest thing I have to a dad….” Teddy trailed off.

Harry patted his God son’s arm, “Doesn’t sound stupid at all. In fact I am honoured that you thought highly enough of me to want to share this.”

Teddy smiled at Harry, his eyes looking a little watery. It was rare that Teddy ever mentioned his lack of parents and it rarely seemed to cause him much bother that they weren’t around but Harry new all too well the sting that could be felt on the big days and this was certainly one of those days. Harry could scarcely believe how quickly Teddy had grown up, so mature for his age. Harry decided it was time that Teddy knew a bit more about his upbringing.

“You know Ted,” he started, “I very nearly was your dad.” Teddy’s eyes widened.

“Not biologically of course,” Harry explained, “But after your parents passed away there was a big decision to be made about who would become your guardian. Your grandparents and I talked about it for a long time and we came very closely to me adopting you. We were just one signature away from me legally being your dad.”

Teddy cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, “So why didn’t you sign?”

Harry let out a sigh, “Timing mostly. I was eighteen, I was dealing with a lot of trauma after the war which had left me a bit lost in the world and was affecting my judgement a bit. Nanny Weasley was actually the one who talked me out of it. She suggested that I perhaps wasn’t ready for such a big commitment, she pointed out that I didn’t actually have the first idea of how to look after a baby. She also said that Ginny and I were too new as a couple to be put under such a strain.  
The other big decider was your Grandparents. They had suffered such a loss when your mother died and they were so grateful to have you that it only felt right that they take you on full time.  
I was always there though, in the early days. I came to see you every day after work and Ginny and I had you for a full day at least once a week until you were big enough to start coming to stay with us.”

“I’m glad you did,” Teddy said quietly.

“Me too,” Harry said softly, “And you know I never once regretted my decision. Your grandparents have raised you so well, I couldn’t have hoped for better. But even though you aren’t legally mine whenever anybody asks how many children I have, I have always answered four. You are my son in every way other than blood and as far as I am concerned that is the least important part.” 

Teddy looked at Harry for a moment, his eyes looking a little more damp, “You know everyone is always saying to me how sad it is that my parents died and how much of a shame it is they aren’t here and how much I must be missing out on. The funny thing is, I’ve never felt like I’ve missed out on anything.”

At those words Harry felt his own eyes misting up, “That’s all I ever wanted for you,” he said quietly.

They met each other’s eyes for a brief moment and Harry knew that a lot of things were communicated in that one look that might never be said but perhaps they didn’t need to be. Maybe knowing was just enough. Teddy broke his gaze and ripped open the letter.

*Present day*

“Merlin I miss him,” Harry said as he finished his story, “I can’t wait to see him again.”

“You mean to say….” Dumbledore didn’t need to finish his sentence.

“Werewolf blood,” Harry said simply, “As Teddy got older at each full moon his heart rate would speed up more and more until it all got too much. He lived a good life though. Made it past a hundred and twenty. His exact age alludes me now. He had a wonderful family with Victoire, five beautiful children. None of his children showed any werewolf symptoms, he was always grateful for that.” Harry felt a pang in his stomach, it was a feeling of longing to go see the people he had said goodbye to over his many years.

“Now then professor,” he said standing, “It really is time to board I think. I promise you, you will hear the rest of my happiest times but we have eternity to talk about them.”

Dumbledore almost looked panicked, it was not an expression Harry could ever remember on his face before, although perhaps that was his childish innocence.

“Please,” Dumbledore almost whispered. Suddenly Harry was sixteen years old back in the astronomy tower watching Dumbledore beg with Severus Snape.

So Harry sat back down.

“So number four then.”


	5. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes the most important purchase of his life

*One hundred and fifty five years earlier*  
It was a busy breakfast at The Burrow that morning, Hermione had finished her last year at Hogwarts only a few days previously and Mrs Weasley was pleased to have her more permanently, no matter how much Hermione had insisted she would find herself somewhere to live as soon as she could. Mrs Weasley seemed to go temporarily deaf whenever Ron or Hermione mentioned moving out and would say things like, “Plenty of room,” and “So nice to have a full house.” Harry could not help but feel quite responsible for Mrs Weasley suddenly becoming very protective of her full nest, the end result being incredibly generous spreads of food for every meal and inviting over as many of her children as possible. On this particular Saturday however the house was full, all the Weasley’s keen to congratulate Hermione on completing her education, something that had not been achieved since Percy. 

“So what are you going to do now?” George asked Hermione, “I could always use help developing products if you find yourself at a loose end?”

Hermione suddenly became very interested in her bowl of porridge, “Well, I’ve actually sort of been offered a job which I’ve accepted,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh that’s excellent news,” Mr Weasley said raising a mug of tea into the air, “What will you be doing?”

Hermione looked around the room nervously, “I’ve accepted a job at the ministry.”

Ron started choking on a piece of bacon, Harry slapped him on the back, “The ministry,” Ron gasped, “But you said you never wanted to step foot into that awful place again!”

“Yes I know what I said, Ron,” she said defensively, “But the Minister came to see me last term and he offered me a job in any department of my choosing. He told me that he needed more Ministry officials with my integrity and intelligence and simply wouldn’t take no for an answer. So I am going to be working for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Excellent,” Ron said grinning, “We can start having lunch together at work.”

The annoyed face Hermione had been pulling softened instantly and she suddenly looked rather pleased with herself.

“You won’t be disappointed,” Mr Weasley said knowingly, “The Ministry is a changed place now that Kingsley is the man at the top. Best shape I’ve ever seen it.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Harry said looking seriously at Hermione, “Never become my boss.”

Hermione let out a laugh, “Oh Harry, you’ll be running the Auror department in no time. The only way I could ever become your boss is becoming Minister for Magic. Blast ended skrewts will fly before that happens.”

Harry chuckled and yet somewhere in the back of his mind the idea of Hermione becoming the Minister for Magic did not seem so terrible.

When the meal was over and the plates cleared, Harry sought out Ginny who was lying on the garden lawn reading a book. Harry held out a hand to her to help her up.

“What?” Ginny asked suspiciously but accepting his hand all the same.

“Your mum needs more milk, I said I would go down to the shop and get some. It is such a nice day though I thought you might fancy the walk,” it truly was a beautiful day, the sky was vibrant blue and cloudless, the sun shining brilliantly despite the fact it was still morning.

“Alright then,” she said brightly.

They took their time walking over the fields to the little village, enjoying the warmth of the day and each other’s company, laughing and joking together like they did so many times after quidditch practice.

The village looked quiet that morning as they strolled lazily through the houses. It was a very cosy feeling place full of old houses. The mix of wizards, witches and muggles was nice as well giving the place a quirky sort of feel. Very different from the white picket fence community that Harry had grown up with in Little Whinging.

“Do you ever regret not going back to Hogwarts?” Ginny asked him curiously.

“I miss it sometimes but no regrets. When I first went to Hogwarts it was the best thing that happened to me I finally felt like I belonged somewhere but I don’t need that anymore, I know exactly where I belong now,” he explained. “What about you?”

Ginny shuddered, “Hogwarts was not good the year you went away, I have a lot of bad memories now that I don’t fancy reliving. No I am much happier with my Quidditch career right now. Also don’t you dare apologise.”

Harry closed his mouth uselessly Ginny giggled, “Am I that predictable?”

“Oh yes,” Ginny said grinning, “I don’t think you’ll ever be able to surprise me anymore.”

Harry stopped walking.

“Well I can try,” he said raising his eyebrows at her smugly.

Ginny wheeled round, “What are you up to?”

Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a large gold coloured key that he threw at Ginny. She caught it easily and studied it for a moment as Harry causally leant on a “sold” sign belonging to large looking cottage with a tidy little front garden with neat flower beds around it. The walls of the cottage were made of a warm coloured stone no two the same as each other and the roof made of old slate.

“This key….?” Ginny asked sounding shocked.

“Yep.”

“But you have a house,” Ginny said blankly.

Harry laughed at her dumbfounded expression, “Could you really imagine me rattling around in Grimmauld Place forever? No, that house wasn’t right for me. It’s still mine though and one day it will be Teddy’s. He is actually related to the Black family after all, only seems right he inherits it.”

“So you’re going to live here?” Ginny asked slowly.

“I am yes,” Harry confirmed, “When I told your mum I was planning to buy a house she made me swear it would be nearby. Walking distance ought to keep her happy.”

Ginny looked at the building, “It’s a big house. Are you not going to get lonely here all by yourself?”

Harry grinned at her, “Well I was rather hoping I wouldn’t be all by myself. This house is yours too if you want it?”

In a blur of movement Ginny was on him. Her arms flung around him with such force he staggered backwards to keep his balance, “You bought me a house!”

“Well actually I bought us a house,” Harry corrected her gasping for air, “Should I take it that you would like to live here?”

Ginny kissed every part of his face she could reach, making Harry laugh, 

“Can we get a cat?” she gasped.

“Ginny you can have as many cats as you like if it means you’ll be happy with me,” Harry said now holding her shoulders at arm’s length so he could catch his breath. 

“I love you so much, Potter,” Ginny said shaking her head in disbelief, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

The fact that Ginny thought herself lucky always threw Harry a little. He knew they worked well together but the fact that Ginny was so grateful to have him never ceased to amaze, he had learnt not to question her though and simply accept and embrace how she felt. He often wondered if that’s what all relationships were like, two people constantly surprised and grateful to have each other, he resolved to ask Mr Weasley next time they shared a bottle of firewhiskey together.

“I think we’ve both been through enough to have earned a little bit of happiness” he said solemnly.

Ginny planted one last firm kiss on his lips before bouncing off to unlock the front door.

*Present day*

“Ah to be young and in love,” Dumbledore said in a voice that was a mix of woeful and furtive.

“I would love to say we were care free then but we weren’t really. We had not long lost Fred, all of us were still having nightmares about war and torture, but we were young and we did have our whole lives ahead of us. The most difficult thing we had to manage was not rushing into decisions just because we were grateful to have the chance to make them.” Harry had seen so many people rush into marriages and children and although some had worked out many of them didn’t.

“The house as it turns out was a good decision. Ginny and I raised our family in that house. We planned to have two kids so with the four bedrooms in the cottage there was enough for Teddy and both kids to have their own rooms. That worked out brilliantly until Lily decided to surprise us. Teddy and James were happy to share when Teddy did come to stay so it didn’t cause us too much problem. I loved that house, I loved choosing furniture with Ginny, I loved the many cats we had over the years and I loved my children who lived in it. Grimmauld Place had it’s uses as well as a safe house for people who needed protection and eventually Teddy took the place on. Victoire Weasley had a good eye and talent for decoration and by the time she was done the house actually resembled a home. I like to think Sirius would have approved of the new owner.”

“I most certainly think he would,” Dumbledore agreed, “I am so pleased to hear about how happy your life has been.”

“It was not without it’s surprises though,” Harry said with a soft chuckle, “As I said, we had not planned on having three children.”


	6. Ginny's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is feeling a little under the weather and Harry has a shock when he figures out why.

*One hundred and forty seven years ago*

The sound of his infant son woke Harry quite suddenly. He gently reached across the bed to his wife but was surprised to find the bed completely empty. Reaching the conclusion Ginny had already gotten up to attend to their son Harry rolled onto his back and closed his eyes but the crying didn’t stop. Harry let out a sigh and climbed out of bed, shoving his glasses on his face as he went.

As Harry stumbled down the little hallway of his cottage, tripping a little on the rug, he was grateful that tomorrow was Saturday and he didn’t have to work. Once he reached the nursery where Albus was wailing he had expected to find him in Ginny’s arms but his wife was nowhere to be seen. Harry picked up his son and bounced him a little,

“It’s alright little one,” he said soothingly, “Daddy’s here.”

Albus’s screams came to a complete stop as he nuzzled into his father’s shoulder and as much as Harry did not want to be awake, the cuddle was very nice.

“Now then, Al, shall we see where Mummy has gotten to? I seem to have misplaced her,” Harry pulled silly face at his son making him smile a little.

They wondered downstairs to the kitchen looking for some sign of Ginny but all the lights were off, it wasn’t until Harry noticed a light glow from under the downstairs bathroom door that Ginny’s location was revealed. Harry gently tapped on the wooden door.

“Is everything alright, my love?” he called out to her. Ginny did not answer, instead he heard the sound her retching and then a distinct splash.

“Ah,” he said to Albus, “It would appear that Mummy is not quite feeling herself. I think we should perhaps put the kettle on.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Ginny gasped before retching again.

A few minutes later Ginny emerged from the bathroom, looking more pale than usual, heavy bags under her eyes.

“Black tea with sugar,” Harry gestured at the mug on the table, “I know it often helps settle your stomach. Any idea what’s caused this?”

Ginny shook her head weakly, “Not sure, probably something I ate.” She took a small sip of the tea and smiled at Harry appreciatively, “Is Albus okay?”

“He’s fine, just fancied waking me up I think” Harry said bouncing the baby on his knee, “God forbid we’re ever well rested. How are you feeling now?”

“A little better actually, the tea is certainly helping. I probably just need to sleep it off,” she said, “I might sleep down here on the sofa, I don’t want to take you down with me if it is a bug.”

Harry shook his head, “No, you will sleep in the comfort of your own bed with your loving husband. I will not have you cramped up on that little sofa feeling rotten. Besides, I’m never ill.”

Harry was right and Ginny knew it, in fact neither of them had ever know a time where Harry had actually been sick, Harry had sometimes wondered if the protection his mother’s death had given to him had played a role in that or perhaps he was just blessed with an abnormally gifted immune system but he doubted he would ever know for sure.

The next morning Ginny seemed much better but very tired. The smell of bacon cooking for breakfast had made her stomach turn but she had managed to eat toast that Harry made for her instead.

“Are you sure you should be going to Quidditch practice today?” he asked her when she yawned for about the twentieth time.

“I have to,” Ginny said sadly, “If I don’t go today Jones will probably put me on the bench for the next game. We’re focusing on beater and bludger tactics today.”

“Fine,” Harry said reluctantly, “Just be careful and make sure you dodge.”

After breakfast Ginny threw on her Harpies robes, kissed, her children and her husband and disapparated.

“Shall we go see Uncle Ron?” Harry said to James who’s eyes immediately lit up. Harry laughed, “I shall take that as a yes.”

It only took a few minutes to pack a bag with a few essential supplies. Thinking of his wedding day, Harry sent a great glowing stag ahead of him to warn Ron he was on his way over and he should have trousers on. Harry ducked into the fireplace, Albus in his arms, clutching James’s hand and off they went.

“Morning, Harry,” Hermione called out warmly as they arrived. She gave James a squeeze before lifting Albus out of his fathers arms, “I hope you can cheer Rose up, she has been so grizzly all morning,” Hermione said to Albus.

James dashed off as fast as he could on his small legs, “Ron! Ron!” he called out.

“James,” Ron cheered, stepping round the corner and throwing James into the air making him squeal with delight.

“Come on, I’ve set out coffee and cake in the garden,” Hermione said gesturing to Harry.

The Granger-Weasley house was a little smaller than Harry and Ginny’s but it made up for it with outside space, something that Ron felt was very important from growing up at The Burrow. Ron had also become completely obsessed with barbeques after they had been round to Hermione’s parents for one so the extra space has proven useful for hosting garden parties at every opportunity Ron was given.

Rose was already out in the garden, crawling around in an inflatable ball pit, Hermione placed Albus in with her and the two children seemed content with each others company. Hermione rubbed her ever expanding belly, now four months pregnant with the next addition to their household.

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Harry asked her curiously.

“Yes, we found out yesterday actually,” Hermione said beaming, “We’re having a little boy.”

Harry grinned at her, “Fantastic! Although James will be disappointed, he was hoping for a hippogriff.”

Ron laughed, “Well if it comes out with four legs and wings then Hermione and I will be having a serious talk.”

Hermione shook her head, “It will be nice having one of each though, don’t you think?”

Harry agreed, “Boys are great. They do keep you on your toes though. Between Teddy, James and Albus I feel like I am forever stopping one of them doing something stupid.”

“Hermione and me have agreed that I am going to reduce my hours at work after this one is born. Be a bit more of a stay at home dad. To be fair though I can actually take the kids to work with me most of the time anyway, it does make things easier. I am actually really forward to the extra time with them, I missed a lot of the early stuff with Rose” Ron explained.

“Good for you,” Harry said genuinely, “I wish I could have done the same with mine. Ginny got that privilege though, the Quidditch has always been less intensive than the Auror thing. I am glad I get the weekends though.” 

Harry helped himself to a piece of carrot cake and large mug of coffee looking forward to the caffeine hit after the disturbed night.

“You do look tired mate,” Ron said studying Harry.

Harry nodded, “Yeah I was up a lot of the night last night sorting out Al and Ginny was being sick as well so she needed a bit of support too.”

“Oh poor Ginny,” Hermione said sympathetically, “What’s up with her?”

“Ginny thinks it’s something she ate,” Harry said, “She seemed a lot better this morning just a little queasy when I was cooking breakfast. She’s gone to training today so hopefully she’s very much on the mend.”

“Fingers crossed,” Hermione agreed.

“It’s funny now I think about it. Both times when Ginny was pregnant she went off the smell of bacon,” Harry said musing to himself and then realisation hit Harry like a he had been stupefied. He jumped to his feet, his cake falling to floor.

“Watch the kids for me,” he blurted at Ron who was looking alarmed and with that Harry was gone.

Harry apparated into the middle of the the Harpies training ground. He desperately searched the air for Ginny. He laid eyes on her just one of the beaters took an almighty swing at a bludger that starting soaring towards Ginny at speed. Harry drew his wand,

“REDUCTO!” he bellowed aiming for the moving bludger. Just as the bludger was about to make contact it exploded into a fine powder. Ginny recoiled in surprise and then spotted Harry on the ground below her. She landed swiftly looking a bit shaken.

“Harry what an earth are you doing?”

“OI, THAT WAS MY BLUDGER YOU NUTTER!” Gwenog Jones shouted from somewhere above but Harry was not concerned about the captain right now.

“Thank Merlin,” Harry said hugging his wife, relief sweeping over.

“Harry you need to tell me what’s going on,” Ginny said firmly, breaking free from his arms, “Are we in some sort of danger? Are the boys okay?”

“We’re fine, we’re all fine,” Harry explained smiling, “But I have a theory as to why you were chucking up last night.”

Ginny raised an eye brow at him, looking extremely annoyed with his erratic behaviour.

Harry pointed his wand at Ginny’s stomach, “Specto Gravidom,” as he said he words gold sparks erupted out of the end of his wand. The look of annoyance left Ginny’s face and she gave Harry a wide eyed look.

“We only wanted two kids,” she whispered.

Harry laughed, “I’m alright with three.”

A few tears spilled out of Ginny’s eyes, “Me too.” She flung herself at Harry who spun her around triumphantly.

“You’re really okay with this?” Ginny asked still clutching him tightly.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “To be honest I only ever agreed to stop at two because I thought you wanted more time for Quidditch.”

Ginny laughed, “I only agreed two because I thought that’s what you wanted. I mean you bought the house with enough room for the boys and no more.”

“I always saw us having three really and besides we might get a girl this time, that would be nice.”

Ginny nodded, “Yeah a girl would be pretty great. Thanks for stopping that bludger you lunatic, that could have been bad.”

Harry shrugged, “Just doing my job.”

*Present day*

“That was the last time Ginny and I ever held back from each other,” Harry explained to Dumbledore, “We both bottled up wanting another child from each other and it could have ended up with us never having Lily just because we were too busy trying to not put pressure on the other. We found over our many years together that Ginny and I were more often than not on the same page and if we weren’t it was nothing a calm conversation couldn’t sort. Don’t get me wrong, we were far from perfect, we had our arguments, in fact Ginny once hexed me so badly I couldn’t string a sentence together for about two hours, we always came out the other side a little stronger though.”

Dumbledore listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt Harry’s tale.

“Lily of course grew up to be a wonderful witch. She was very like her mother, strong willed, athletic, talented and with such a big heart. When Lily loved something or someone she did it with every ounce of her soul. I am glad to say she found someone deserving of that love as well and spent most of her life with a wonderful wizard named Augustus Wood. Much like me and her mother they bonded through a love of Quidditch.  
Lily went on to raise three children of her own and ended up teaching flying at Hogwarts alongside a successful career in the ministry improving the Muggle Relations department. To think that she came into the world by accident, the world would have been so much for the worse without her.”

“The world is built on happy accidents,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, “After all, not every wonderful thing can be seen and planned.”

Harry laughed, “Hermione definitely learned that lesson on her wedding day, which by complete coincidence bring us to number six.”


	7. The wedding of Ron and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers a day that Ron could not.

*One Hundred and Forty Nine Years Ago*

When Harry opened his eyes that morning he was alarmed to find Ron looming over him.

“I’m marrying Hermione today,” Ron whispered, sounding a mix of excited and terrified, “I can’t believe she wants to marry me.”

Harry shoved Ron off his bed, “Me neither you psychopath. What time even is it?”

Ron looked a bit embarrassed, “It’s six in the morning.”

“Oh Ron,” Harry said exasperated, “this is the first night in three months I’ve not been woken early by James and instead I get woken early by some ginger git.” Harry threw his pillow at Ron who ducked.

“Sorry, I guess I might be a little nervous,” Ron said sheepishly.

Harry could feel the corners of his mouth twitching, “You think?

It had been strangely familiar spending the night in Ron’s old attic room and yet everything had changed since the last time, Harry was a married man and a father now and Ron had been living with his wife to be for several years. Just seeing Ron now topless in just his boxers told Harry how long it had really been. Ron had filled out somewhat since, his shoulders were wider, his legs more muscular and his belly a little rounder, something Ginny had described as Ron’s relaxed look.

Ron rubbed his hand across the stubble on his chin that was threatening to become a beard, “Clean shaven or not?” he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, “Ginny insisted I had a full beard for our wedding day but I’m not sure, mate. Ginny is definitely not Hermione. Maybe ask Fleur or Angelina, get the female perspective.”

“Good idea,” Ron nodded, “I’m so nervous, I can’t even figure out what I’m supposed to wear now.”

“Well, the wedding is still another seven hours away so I would suggest jeans and t-shirt,” Harry remembered the morning nerves from his wedding well and truly did sympathise with Ron. With that Harry reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of Ogden’s Finest Firewhiskey and two glasses, “Get your clothes on and then we’ll have a glass, it’ll help the nerves.”

Ron did as he was told, threw on an old pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt and then grabbed a glass from Harry.

“To my best mate on his wedding day,” Harry said tapping his glass against Ron’s.

Harry and Ron both finished their drinks in one and immediately both started coughing and spluttering. Harry felt the familiar burning sensation in his throat and his stomach immdeitaely began to churn.

“Oh that stuff is not good this early in the morning,” Ron wheezed.

Harry shook his head, trying not to bring the whiskey straight back up, “Yeah, bad idea. Breakfast I reckon.”

Mr and Mrs Weasley were already in the kitchen when they arrived downstairs. Mrs Weasley was bustling about cooking and Mr Weasley was sat at the table reading the paper.

“Here’s the man himself,” Arthur declared as Ron and Harry arrived, “How are you feeling son?”

Mrs Weasley crossed the kitchen in record time and engulfed Ron into her arms, “My boy,” she said sounding emotional, “How are you feeling?”

“Terrified,” Ron said, his voice strained by Molly’s shoulder.

Molly gave his shoulders a squeeze and simply said, “Pancakes.” Ron’s face lit up.

Ron left the table promptly after breakfast to shower and shave, reaching the conclusion that Hermione would prefer him clean shaven. Harry sat chatting with Mr Weasley about the plan for the day and exactly how to wear a muggle suit. Arthur has been extremely excited about Ron and Hermione’s wedding after finding out it would be a completely muggle friendly affair. Since Hermione was muggle born, everybody from her family attending were muggles and out of all of them only her parents knew that Hermione was not. So for the entire ceremony and reception magic was outlawed which meant everything was going to take a lot longer than any of them were used to.

“Harry you there?” a familiar voice called out. Harry wheeled round and found Ginny’s face In the fireplace.

“Hey, Gin. You alright? You look a bit stressed?” Harry said kneeling down on the kitchen tiles.

“No, things are getting a bit intense here. Hermione is freaking out a bit and James is being a grizzly little wotsit. Can you come get him?” Ginny said sounding desperate, “I know you have a lot to do today and I said I’d have him but seriously I think Hermione might actually explode if I don’t give her all of my attention.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah course. We have plenty of aunts, uncles and grandparents here anyway. We can play pass the baby if it comes to it. I’ll be there in two minutes.”

Harry yelled to Ron who was still in the bathroom explaining where he was going and then disapparated into his own kitchen. Hermione had decided to get ready in the Potter household due to the useful location and size that it offered. The wedding was to be held in the local church in Ottery St Catchpole and the reception in an event space at the local pub all located in very close proximity to Harry and Ginny’s cottage.

“Harry!” Hermione greeted him in a voice that was somewhere between happy and extremely angry. Hermione’s hair was wild and bushy in a way it had not been since their third year at Hogwarts. She was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and was desperately clutching a large mug of tea as if her life dpended on it.

“Are you alright?” he asked nervously.

“Yes I am,” she said but shook her head giving away her lie, “I mean the hair and make-up artist should have been here half an hour ago and James kept us both awake last night crying but otherwise everything is absolutely peachy here. How’s Ron?”

Harry gave Hermione’s arm a squeeze, “Ron is fine, a bit nervous of course but he’s getting himself scrubbed up and having a shave as we speak.”

“Oh good,” Hermione said looking a little more hopeful, “I hate that silly stubble he grows.”

Ginny waltzed into the room holding a wriggling James who started to giggle at the sight of Harry, “Oh of course you’re happy now,” she said rolling her eyes and handing him over the Harry unceremoniously.

“Well what do you expect,” Harry said bouncing his son in his arms, “I am the chosen one after all.”

Ginny hit him.

“Ouch,” Harry said in mock outrage, “You are supposed to be the chosen wife.”

“You’re a git and I don’t like you,” Ginny said scowling but the corners of her mouth twitched a little despite herself.

Harry gasped, “Well I know when we are not wanted,” he said to James, “Let’s go, chosen son.”

He spun on his heels to march off but Ginny caught his arm and pulled him back. She planted a kiss on his lips and then another on their baby’s forehead, “I love you,” she said giggling a little, “And I’ll see you at the wedding, I suppose.”

“I love you too,” Harry said with a wink, “Good luck Hermione,” he called out to the house in general not fully knowing where Hermione had disappeared to. With that he swung a bag of baby supplies over his shoulder and carried James to the fireplace to head back to The Burrow.

“How’s Hermione?” Ron asked as Harry returned.

“The epitome of calm,” Harry said.

Ron studied Harry for a moment, “I am going to pretend that I don’t know you’re lying. Either way at least my favourite Potter is here now,” Ron poked James on the nose, making him squeak with delight. Ron sat down at the kitchen table and made himself a coffee, “So what does a guy actually do for five hours before his wedding?” he asked pouring himself a coffee. 

Harry thought back to his own wedding day, there had a been a bit more that needed doing but since Ron had a full team of muggle caterers and venue staff his to do list was much shorter, “You could look over you speech?” Harry suggested, “Also definitely eat. I know it probably seems silly since you’ve not long had breakfast and you’ve got the food lined up at the reception but the one thing I remember from mine is being really hungry. Even when you do get to sit down for dinner you don’t really get to enjoy it much. Too many people to talk to.”

Ron nodded, “So when do I get dressed?”

“About an hour before,” Bill said walking into the kitchen with Fleur, “Give yourself enough time to get it right but not so long that you start sweating through your clothes or get them dirty.”

Harry heard a load rumble from outside in the garden that sounded almost like gun fire. He knew the sound instantly as Sirius’s old motorbike, “Hagrid’s here,” he said brightly stepping outside to great his old friend. Molly Weasley, who had been enjoying a cup of tea in the warm garden beat Harry to greeting Hagrid.

“You need to park it round the back, out of sight, just in case we have any muggles over later,” she said leading Hagrid and the motorbike round to the back of the house to Arthur’s workshop. Harry followed.

“Are you well?” Hagrid asked Molly as he pulled off his helmet.

“I am, thank you dear,” Molly said warmly to Hagrid, “You are quite welcome to use any of the bedrooms upstairs to get changed. Where is your change of clothes?”

Hagrid tilted his head to one side, “Change of clothes?” he asked sounding bemused. At present Hagrid was wearing a baggy old pair of brown leather trousers, a faded red shirt and an oddly hairy looking waistcoat. Harry completely understood why Molly had expected him to change, “I don’t have a change of clothes.” Molly’s expression change from one of warmth to one of thunder.

“It’s a muggle wedding,” Harry said as he got closer.

“HARRY!” Hagrid boomed, throwing his arms out to great Harry with a hug, “Oh and you’ve got yer little one with you.” 

Harry gave Hagrid a careful hug making sure to shield his child from the tight squeeze. Hagrid pulled James out of Harry’s arms with surprising gentleness, “Yer getting the Weasley look about you. I reckon I’m gonna be chasing you out of the forbidden forest in a few years time. I think your uncle Percy was the only one I never had to deal with.” 

Molly shook her head, “Surely not Ginny?”

Harry laughed, “It’s probably best you don’t asked about the things Ginny used to get up to at school.”

“Anyway,” Hagrid said suddenly becoming serious, “What’s wrong with my clothes? Muggles wear waistcoats, I’ve seen them.”

Harry caught Molly’s eye, she looked ready to beg, “They do, but they usually aren’t furry. You are already going to be the biggest on their by a long shot, perhaps we could get you blending in a little better.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Molly said nodding, “A haircut and beard trim would not go amiss either.”

“Diagon Alley,” Harry ordered, “Madam Malkin will get you sorted. If we go now we’ll have time.”

Hagrid looked resentful but agreed, “Yer not going to make me travel by floo are you?”

Hagrid practically fell out of the fireplace when they arrived in Diagon Alley. He dusted himself off and gave the fireplace a resentful look as if it had personally insulted him.

They walked together down the Alleyway, drawing several looks from the people around them. Harry couldn’t blame them, they must have looked quite a sight between them. Harry Potter with a baby strapped in a carrier to his chest and a half giant dressed in a hairy waistcoat. 

“Do you remember the first time I took yeh here, Harry?” Hagrid asked giving Harry a warm look.

“Like it was yesterday,” Harry said smiling, “I could not ever forget coming here, I had never seen anything like it. Besides you were the first real friend I ever had, not likely to forget that either.”

“Just look at you now,” Hagrid patted him on the back, “Now you’re an accomplished auror, a husband and a great dad.”

Harry looked at the little boy strapped to his chest, “It’s quite fitting you know, this is the first time James has been here as well. I am quite glad he got to come with you. Perhaps when he’s old enough you can bring him here to get his first owl, like you did with me.”

Hagrid wiped his eye with his sleeve, “I’d like that very much,” he said quietly.

Madam Malkin looked positively alarmed at their arrival and even more so when they asked for a muggle suit for Hagrid. She had done a lot of head shaking and tutting until Harry had slipped her a large bag of gelleons, unseen by Hagrid. After just half an hour Hagrid had been fitted with a smart brown suit, complete with shirt, tie and hairless waistcoat.

“How do I look?” Hagrid said looking uncomfortable.

“Great,” harry said giving him a thumbs up, “Now just the beard and hair.”

“Really?” Hagrid begged.

Harry shrugged apologetically, “Orders from the mother in law. Ask Bill after the wedding. He’ll sort you out with a fast working hair growth potion. You’ll back to your old self in minutes.

By the time the barber was done with him, Hagrid was a new man. His beard, though still full, was trimmed short and neat and Hagrid’s hair was cut even shorter than Harry’s. The look suited Hagrid surprisingly well. In truth he almost looked handsome.

Molly Weasley was much happier when they returned to The Burrow and was quite happy to leave Hagrid in peace from then on. Getting dressed and ready to go was a smooth operation. Ron and the groomsman were all dressed in grey tweed suits, Ron sported a silvery colour tie whilst the rest of the groomsman were in navy blue. Ron had wanted to go for an orange themed wedding for his favourite Quidditch team but had quickly been shot down by a very angry Ginny who said she would not been seen dead in an orange bridesmaid dress or a rival teams colours. Ron backed down with Ginny’s ferociousness and therefore Hermione got the final vote on colours.

It wasn’t until they were all waiting by the front door ready to load up into cars that Harry really looked at Ron. Ron had a frown on his face and was looking directly at the floor under his feet, swaying very gently on the spot. His skin was oddly green in colour.

“Come along then, everybody in the cars,” Mrs Weasley declared, bustling everyone out the front door, carrying James in her arms.

“We’ll be right there,” Harry said, grabbing Ron’s arm and holding him back, nearly throwing Ron entirely off balance and forcing him to lean on a wall for support. When it was just the two of them left in the house Harry studied Ron for a moment, “How much?” Harry said sternly.

“How much wha’?” Ron replied, his words sloppy and clumsy as they fell out of his mouth.

“How much of that firewhiskey did you drink when nobody was looking?”

Ron looked sheepish, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said trying not to grin.

“How much?” Harry said even more sternly, in the back of his mind wondering if he would have to talk to James in the same tone one day.

“All of it,” Ron said finally.

“You absolute prat,” Harry said shoving Ron.

“I’m frightened,” Ron whispered to Harry, “She might’ve change her mind.”

Harry shook his head, “Hermione has not and will not change her mind, for some reason, that I cannot work out right now, she loves you. She said yes because she actually wants to marry you.”

Ron gagged a little, “She’s gonna kill me.”

Harry smiled suddenly coming up with a plan, “Not if I can help it.”

Harry ran as fast as he could up to the attic room he and Ron had been sharing and rummaged around his trunk until he finally found the small wax sealed bottle he was looking for before charging back to Ron.

“Drink,” Harry ordered, shoving the bottle at Ron.

Ron studied the bottle for a moment, swishing around the gold coloured liquid, “This is that felix stuff?” 

“I can’t sober you up,” Harry said, “But I can at least make sure you being drunk doesn’t ruin the day.”

Quite suddenly Harry found Ron’s gangly arms were engulfing him and Ron planted a wet and slobbery kiss on Harry’s cheek, “I love you, Harry,” Ron slurred.

Harry pushed Ron off of him, “Save it for Hermione big guy. Now drink the whole vial and go get in the car.”

Ron did as he was told, downing the liquid swiftly. The effect was almost instant. Ron’s colour returned and he suddenly seemed able to stand more upright.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

Ron grinned at him, “Hammered,” he laughed, “But I reckon it’s going to be alright.”

In truth Harry had planned to give the bottle of Felix Felicious to Ron and Hermione as a wedding gift anyway but he supposed that making sure the wedding would actually go smoothly would perhaps be the best present he could give even if Hermione need not know. 

The church was a beautiful simplicity to it, they had not done much in the way of decoration except for small arrangements of blue hydrangea dotted about. Ron’s brothers did a wonderful job as ushers, getting everyone to their seats, George particularly enjoyed wowing Hermione’s cousins with some very impressive card tricks. Arthur Weasley did his very best to blend in by having enthusiastic conversations about the London Underground with anybody who would listen.

Harry enjoyed greeting some of the guests he had not seen for some time, particularly Neville and Luna. Luna had been particularly fascinated by baby James and had spent several minutes rocking and spinning him. Luna’s boyfriend Rolf watched carefully giving Luna a furtive look that Harry thought he must have given Ginny when she used to play with Teddy. Rolf seemed the decent sort, very quiet and he had a nervous sort of energy to him but he seemed to compliment Luna well.

Ron was very calm and relaxed in the build up much to the surprise of his brothers and parents but not to Harry who was very familiar with the euphoric effects of liquid luck. He remained calm when the vicar asked everybody to take their seats and he remained calm as the organ struck the first note of the bridal march. In true Hermione fashion, she arrived at the church at exactly the time she was supposed to. She walked in gracefully, arms linked with her father who looked very much like Hermione except for the fact he was older and balding. Hermione truly did look beautiful in her dress. She had gone for a simple, full length gown in ivory, the bodice of the dress was embellished with small crystal like stones. She wore her hair in an elegant bun, which had a few small blue flowers around it and all topped with a long flowing veil. But Harry’s eyes did not linger on Hermione for long, moving instead to his wife who walked behind her. Ginny so rarely wore dresses that Harry was always floored by just how stunning she looked in them. The long, deep blue gown she wore was no exception to this and Harry found himself checking his wedding ring was in fact on his left hand and he had not merely dreamed that he had once married this woman. James who was bouncing on Arthurs lap spotted Ginny walking past him and reached out to her, Ginny scooped him into her arms on her way past in one smooth motion and Harry realised how much she must have missed him that morning having been apart from him very little since his birth. When she reached the front of the church she gave Harry a quick wink and took her place in the pews with little Roxanne who had performed well as a flower girl.

The ceremony had a simple sweetness to it. Harry realised whilst watching that he had never actually been to a muggle wedding before, much of it was the same sort of idea as a wizard wedding but with more singing and praying. 

Ron and Hermione were full of smiles, giving each other doe eyed looks as the vicar led them through their vows. Harry found himself oddly emotional as he watched them vow to take care of one another for the rest of their lives to the point he was forced to clear some of the moisture in his eye by pretending to scratch his nose, he knew Ginny had caught him out with the smug smile she gave him but Harry found he was not embarrassed. After all he had dragged Ron and Hermione through over the years including taking down trolls, basilisks, rescuing Sirius, the triwazard tournament, breaking into the department of mysteries, facing death eaters and of course the hunt for the horcruxes, it filled Harry’s heart to see that they had made something good out of the hardship. Ron and Hermione did sometimes seem an odd couple, so different, but their relationship was built in war and hardship and Harry very much doubted that was a bond that could be broken. Ron and Hermione had seen one another at their absolute worse and got through it together. In retrospect Harry realised how much they must have supported each, being friends with Harry Potter can't have been easy.

“Have you got the rings?” the vicar asked Harry. He pulled the two rings out of his pocket and handed them over. Both rings were just simple gold bands, Hermione had insisted that she neither wanted or needed anything flashy and Ron wasn’t overly bothered about what he ended up having always harboured a hatred for male jewellery anyway.

Ron placed the ring on Hermione’s left hand and repeated after the vicar, “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you,” Ron’s voice cracked a little and Hermione gave him a watery smile, “and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.”

Hermione followed suit, placing a ring on to Ron’s left hand and repeating the same vows. She declared them confidently but a tear managed to break free from her eye. The rest of the ceremony flew past in a blur as Ron and Hermione received a blessing and signed the marriage register. Soon they found themselves outside, confetti being thrown over them. All the guests smiling broadly, particularly the red headed Weasley’s. After a few photos they moved onto the reception for a lovely sit down meal and Harry got to deliver a speech he had spent the best part of six months writing. It had been incredibly difficult to write something that was Muggle safe and still incorporated just how important Ron and Hermione were to him but Ginny had helped him get it right and Harry was pleased with what he had come up with so when his time came Harry stood up confidently. Harry was able to talk about how he and Ron had met and how it had taken a while to get used to having Hermione about and how their relationship had changed over the years.

“I think it was from about our fourth year that I started to realise that these two had a little more in friendship in mind for each other but of course Hermione was far too stubborn to admit she even liked Ron as friend, let alone anything else and Ron was far too dense to do anything about the way he felt. I watched them skirt around their feelings for the longest time. I watched them fight and bicker and date other people until they finally came to their senses in our seventh year. At first it was a little odd, I saw them both as my brother and sister really so when they started snogging in front of me it took a while to stop being repulsed by them,” a few people laughed, “But it soon become clear they were meant to be together. Hermione has always pushed Ron to be the best version of himself and see just how much he can achieve if he stops being lazy and Ron earths Hermione, when she’s getting caught up in ambition he makes sure she still takes the time to be herself even if that means just going for a walk to get ice cream. That’s how I know this marriage will not only last but it will thrive and I could not be happier for them.  
So if we could all raise our glasses to Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger.”

“To Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger!” the room chorused out.

After the speeches the tables were cleared and music started, Ron and Hermione shared their first dance and everyone else spilled on afterwards. Harry and Ginny enjoyed a short dance together until Teddy Lupin cut in and stole Harry’s wife from him. Teddy and Ginny swirled around, Teddy giggling with joy. Harry sat with James at a nearby table watching Ginny, smiling broadly. Harry knew he was a lucky man, not only had he a married a wonderful woman but she was also a fantastic mother.

James sneezed spraying Harry with a mix of snot and saliva, “Oh thanks,” Harry said but then James sneezed again and then again but the third sneeze was different. On the third sneeze instead of spraying Harry with mucus a burst of confetti shot from the baby’s nose and mouth. Harry started to laugh but then very quickly remembered he was in room that was at least twenty five percent muggles. He looked around and nobody seemed to have noticed but when James erupted another burst of confetti Harry knew he was moments away from disaster.

Thankfully it was Hermione that noticed first. She dashed over, Harry saw quickly pull her wand from the front of her dress and give it a tiny flick before stuffing it back down. 

“Whooo!” Hermione shouted throwing two large fist-fulls of confetti over Harry and James, taking credit for the further burst of confetti James sneezed, “Out back now!” Hermione said sternly to Harry who did as he was told immediately. Ginny and Ron spotting the chaos were in quick pursuit following Harry and Hermione out the back door of the pub and into the small beer garden that was thankfully deserted.

James’s sneezing fit seemed to be over as he burped out a last couple of pieces of colourful confetti.

“Definitely not a squib then,” Harry said laughing in relief, “The timing of showing us that was just a bit off though.”

“Well he is your kid after all,” Ron agreed, “I mean how many times did you get caught using magic in front of muggles?” 

“I suppose we should be grateful it was just confetti and he didn’t release a giant snake,” Ginny said looking fondly at her son and husband. 

Hermione laughed finally releasing the stress of the moment, “I’m just glad I don’t have to obliviate any more of my family. I’ve done enough of that for one lifetime,”

“Cheers to that,” Ron said raising a glass that look like whiskey.

Harry swiftly took the glass from Ron, “You should not be drinking,” he said firmly.

“Why?” Hermione asked suddenly tense again, “Why should he not be drinking, Harry?”

Harry felt the back of his neck become suddenly clammy, Ginny instinctively took James from him, “Well,” he said slowly, “Ron is currently fueled by an entire bottle of firewhiskey and a hefty dose of Felix Felicious. I reckon he has about an hour left at best before the luck wears off and the alcohol starts winning.”

Hermione shook her head and then surprised all of them by starting to laugh, “Harry Potter saves the day again,” she said pulling Harry into a hug, “So how drunk are we talking? I know he’s had at least six drinks since dinner.”

“He might need to go to St Mungo’s,” Harry said grinning, “He’s certainly not going to remember much from today.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ron said, “I feel fantastic.”

“Wait,” Ginny said suddenly, “If Ron is really lucky right now and he needs to get the booze out, surely if he decides to vomit it all out it should work right? It might not save him completely from drunkness but it might save him from being violently ill?”

Ron looked thoughtfully for a moment. He pulled out his wand and transfigured a nearby rock into a large shiny silver bucket. Ron then punched himself hard in the stomach and threw up violently into the bucket, large quantities of brown liquid pouring from his mouth and landing tidily into the bucket. When he was done he put the bucket down and grinned triumphantly, “I reckon that’s done the trick.”

“Thank you again Harry for thinking to give him the potion,” Hermione said squeezing Harry’s arm, “I have a feeling this day would have been quite different if you hadn’t. You really have been a good friend to us and in all honesty I really am not sure there ever would have been an us without you.”

Harry glanced to Ginny and James, “I’m pretty sure I can say the same to you. It’s what friends are for I suppose.”

“Just promise me,” Hermione said putting one arm around Ron and one around Harry, “That whatever the future might hold for us,” Ron and Harry each put an arm around Ginny, “Whatever jobs we have, whatever children we have, whatever life throws at us, promise me that you will all still be here. Promise me that we’ll never drift apart.”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” Harry said, “We’re all family now, stuck with each other forever.”

*Present day*

“So how did young Mr Weasley cope after the liquid luck expired?” Dumbledore asked sounding amused.

“Well as we all suspected he didn’t remember much,” Harry chuckled, “But he held up okay enough. Danced on a couple of tables but a lot of the Weasley’s were ready to join him at that point so it was alright really. Hermione had the foresight to save the memory so Ron could watch a few days later in a ministry pensieve.”

Dumbledore nodded, “So why did that day make your list?” he asked thoughtfully.

“Because it was the day Hermione really did become my family like she should always have been. She became my sister in law, she became Auntie Hermione to my son and my future children and I knew she would remain in my life for the rest of my days. Ron and Hermione’s marriage was far from perfect but they always found a way through the challenges. Their children were fantastic, so bright and kind, somehow they really got the best parts of both their parents.”

“So how long has it been since you have seen them?” Dumbledore asked. 

“We lost Hermione about ten years ago and Ron went two years ago,” Harry said longingly, “I think a part of me actually went with both of them. It will be so good to see them.”

Dumbledore looked saddened, “I am of course sorry to keep you waiting but alas I cannot bring myself to relieve my selfishness.”

“Well we are over halfway now. I feel like I’m committed to this now. Don’t fret, eternity isn’t going anywhere I suppose.”


	8. The Hundredth Birthday of Harry James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reaches a milestone and enjoys a day surrounded by family.

Chapter 8 – The one hundredth birthday or Mr H J Potter

Harry could not help but notice Dumbledore actually looked a little younger than when they had first sat together. The lines around his eyes were less pronounced, his beard a little browner and a little less grey and his hair was a little thicker and shorter. Harry concluded the change must have happened gradually whilst they had been talking as he could remember seeing it happen. It was a strange place that they sat, that was for certain, the magic here was something Harry couldn’t even begin to comprehend. He wondered if it was magic that only witches and wizards could access or did muggles come to same place when they moved on as well. He supposed he would find that out when he got there. 

“Were you frightened when you died that night on the Astronomy Tower?” Harry asked, realising it was something he had wanted to ask since the night itself.

Dumbledore smiled softly, “I was frightened but not of dying.”

Harry did not speak but waited patiently for Dumbledore to explain himself.

“There were a great many things to be frightened of that night. I was afraid that Mr Draco Malfoy might suffer for not doing the deed himself, I was afraid that Severus would find himself exposed without me to help shield him, I was afraid that I was leaving you with too much to do and not enough help but most of all I was afraid of what would happen once I was no longer able to protect you. It was an enormous weight I was leaving on your shoulders and I foolishly thought I would have more time to help you. I must confess I had no idea we would be greeted by a horde of Death Eaters that evening. I greatly underestimated Draco, the mistake of an overly confident old man of course.”

“You did leave me with a bit of knowledge deficit,” Harry said in agreement, “But we managed, me, Ron and Hermione. We at least had a few pieces of the puzzle thanks to your will and Professor Snape.”

“I think my biggest regret is not getting to go to Gringotts with you, it was to be next on my list after the locket. Was I at least right about there being a Horcrux in Gringotts?” Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“Hufflepuff’s cup was in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange,” Harry confirmed.

“Ha!” Dumbledore barked in triumph “Must have been quite the adventure getting that particular Horcrux?”

Harry grinned, “We rode out of there on a dragon. It is my absolute favourite story to tell to my grandchildren and their kids.”

“Goodness,” Dumbledore exclaimed, “And do they believe you?” 

Harry shook his head, “I think they started to think I had lost it in my old age. I was mad Grandad Potter with his barmy stories I think. It was different if Hermione was there to back me up course. For some reason they always believed her.”

“Getting old,” Dumbledore mused, “Both a privilege and a curse.”

Harry nodded, “But you know I did rather enjoy turning a hundred.”

*Seventy Four Years Ago* 

“Good morning you old fart,” Ginny greeted him warmly, “I thought, as a special treat for you managing to survive a whole century it would be fitting to start the day with your favourite food.”

“Treacle tart?” Harry said brightly.

“What else could it be?” Ginny said lifting a tea towel off the table to reveal a freshly baked treacle tart beneath it.

“You are a goddess,” Harry said kissing his wife softly on the lips.

Ginny had not yet bothered dressing properly but instead was swanning around her most comfortable pyjamas, her greying hair in a messy bun. The red in Ginny’s hair meant the grey was not yet fulling winning the battle. It was a trait all the Weasley’s seemed to share, keeping the vibrant ginger until late in life. That was if they were lucky enough to retain their hair. Arthur, Percy and George had not a hair left between them and Ron had rather thinned out on top. Charlie and Bill had kept full heads of hair, Harry sometimes wondered if they had done so purely out of spite for Molly and her hair shears.

Ginny resembled her mother more and more as the years went by except for her figure. Ginny stubbornly refused to give into the genetics that rendered her parents and most of her siblings round bellied. No Ginny remained athletic and continued to play Quidditch at every opportunity she could. Sometimes she visited Hogwarts to help referee the Quidditch games or give flying lessons and as often as possible she was at The Burrow playing with anyone that would play, usually the great-grandchildren would oblige, not that they were really children anymore, the youngest of the great-grandchildren already being fifteen years of age, although Harry suspected more would be coming along.

When breakfast was done Ginny bustled Harry from the kitchen and back upstairs urging him to dress promptly.

“What have you got planned?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“That is for me to know,” she retorted sternly.

When they were both dressed Ginny linked arms with him and they disapparated together, Harry clueless to the destination. The smell of sea air filled Harry’s lungs and he knew immediately that they had arrived at Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur still lived.

“Excellent,” Harry said approaching the front door, “I’ve not seen Bill for weeks.”

But Ginny caught his hand, stopping his stride, “Not the house,” she said softly. Ginny led him around the side of the cottage and up one of the dunes . The sight that greeted Harry threatened to overwhelm him. Below on the beach there was at least a hundred people and as Harry looked around he realised that his entire family was there in front of him, all cheering and clapping his arrival.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the crowd of Weasley and Potter children shouted. In truth the Weasley and Potter name was starting to get diluted and actually only a handful of his great grandchildren shared his surname. Instead he family was full of different names like Scamander, Longbottom, Bones, Macmillan, Lupin and even Malfoy had managed to sneak it’s way in through a marriage between the son of Scorpius Malfoy and daughter of Albus Potter. Scorpius and Albus had remained firm friends over the years and as Harry had gotten to know the boy better and better he had realised his objections to their friendship were both unfounded and ridiculous. It amazed Harry when he looked at them all that every one of the people before him were his family either directly by blood or by marriage. They were a sight to behold.

“Good surprise?” Ginny asked, giving her husband an amused look.

Harry ran his fingers through his beard, “Excellent surprise,” he agreed.

The day was truly beautiful, the sun was shining and the sky was blue, it was warm even by July’s standards. Warm enough that the children could play in the sea and the adults could make themselves comfortable on blankets and deck chairs. 

Ron took great pride in lighting a barbeque in the afternoon having spent many years perfecting the art. Arthur Weasley sat close by watching Ron cook with great interest but nobody was more fascinated than Luna Scamander and her husband who were studying Ron’s every move. Harry had been thrilled the day he found out his eldest great grandchild Daisy Potter was to marry the great grandchild on Luna and Rolf, a quirky young man named Atlas Scamander. Their marriage had officially brought Luna into their vast family.

Ginny spent the afternoon playing with a fanged Frisbee with some of Teddy’s grandchildren. It was delightful for Harry to behold who had plonked himself down next to Arthur to enjoy a burger. All of Teddy’s children and their children had inherited the ability to change their appearance from the patriarch of their family, it seemed the metamorphamagus gene was an immensely strong one.

Ginny was of course giving the other Frisbee contenders and run for the money. Her Quidditch skills still sharp made her a worthy opponent. Watching her now Harry wondered how on earth he would ever keep up with her as they continued into old age. Harry had found his body was starting to become tired, his knees cracking first thing in the morning, his hands would get sore if he tried to write too much and more often than not he would find himself nodding off in front of the fire in the evening. But not Ginny, she still bounced out of bed everyday full of energy and enthusiasm for what the day would bring.

Harry passed a cold beer to his father in law beside him and found himself remembering a promise he had once made to himself about a question he always asked to ask the man about marriage.

“Does the time ever come when a man stops being in complete awe of his wife?” Harry asked.

Arthur let out a chuckle, his eyes glancing over the Molly who was currently wading into the see, her summer dress hitched up to her knees, laughing as the waves lapped at the hem, “If the time does come, I’ve not found it yet.”

“Me neither,” Harry said tapping his bottle against Arthur’s in cheers.

The evening came quicker than Harry expected and the younger generations started to leave to put their children to bed. Ron and Hermione sat together on the top of a dune. Harry seized the opportunity to spend some time with his old friends which he had barely managed all day.

“Good birthday, old man?” Ron asked as Harry sat down beside them.

“You’re older than me remember,” Harry said giving Ron a warning finger.

Hermione laughed, “I think once you reach a certain age a few months starts to become rather trivial.”

Harry chuckled in agreement. He could see Teddy and Victoire strolling along the shoreline in the light of the half-moon that was in the sky that night, “It’s been a good life hasn’t it?” Harry said grasping Hermione’s hand, Hermione grabbed Ron’s with her other hand, “Worth the hard childhood I think, to bring us all here.”

“Wouldn’t change it for anything,” Ron agreed.

“Plenty more still to come,” Hermione said squeezing both their hands, “More days like this I hope.”

“Absolutely,” Harry said, “Ginny gets the century next. Can’t let hers swing by unnoticed after all.”

Ginny was sat around a small fire James, Albus and Lily with her. Looking at the four of them together made Harry rise to his feet, releasing Hermione’s hand, “We’ll come by for breakfast tomorrow if that’s alright?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

“Course mate,” Ron nodded, “You know you’re always welcome.”

Harry followed his feet to where his wife and children sat laughing.

“In front of everyone?” James was half laughing half shouting, “Even Uncle Ron?”

“Oh yes,” Ginny said, “Wasn’t just a little kiss either. He went for a full on snog.”

“Merlin, who knew Dad had it in him?” Lily said sounding both impressed and just a tiny bit disgusted.

“Did you know he was going to do it,” Al asked, elbowing his mother in the side.

Ginny heard Harry approaching behind them and turned to give him a flash of a cheeky smile, “I would have bet money on it. I had been working on him for months.”

Harry laughed as he sat down with them, “Liar. You were just as surprised as everyone else in the common room.”

“Was I though?” Ginny said winking, “Perhaps you need to rethink a little about how that year went. I had you under the thumb from the moment you found out I was with Dean.”

Harry shrugged, “Probably. But I made the first move.”

“You’re both disgusting,” Lily said shaking her head, “You’ve been married nearly eighty years and yet you still act like infatuated teenagers.”

“Getting old does not have to mean getting boring,” Ginny said to her daughter.

They sat by the fire until well past midnight until age did start to catch up with all of them and their eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. James, Albus and Lily all departed and Harry and his wife returned home to the comfort of their bed.

“Thank you for today,” Harry said sincerely, propping himself into a seated position with his pillow.

“It was my pleasure,” Ginny smiled. Harry knew she meant it as well.

“We’ve got an invite for breakfast tomorrow with Ron and Hermione by the way,” Harry said taking off his glasses and placing them on his bedside table.

“Good,” Ginny said. For a moment they fell into a comfortable silence but Harry could practically hear Ginny’s thoughts as she lost herself into them. Finally she spoke, “You know it’s funny. I always used to be jealous of the three of you when we were at Hogwarts. You were so tight all of you, I was never sure how I could possibly fit in with that.”

“What changed?” Harry asked curiously.

“I realised that you, Hermione and my brother shared and unbreakable bond. It was a bond forged in war and violence. You supported each other through the worst things you would ever have to go through. That kind of shared trauma was such a powerful thing between you. I tried getting closer to you that way. I joined you in the fight but every time you pushed me back out of it again to protect me from harm.”

Harry felt a small pang of guilt as her remembered breaking up with Ginny a lifetime ago.

“But then when you went away, to hunt the horcuxes,” Ginny continued, “I realised what I was supposed to be for you. Ron and Hermione got you through the worst of times but I could be the one who gave you the best of times. I realised that we could have a relationship that was based on feeling happy. You survived with them but you could live with me. So once the war was over I made that my goal in life, to give Harry Potter the chance to be happy.”

Harry put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head softly, “Well I have to say, you have been rather successful.”

*Present day*

Harry wiped a single tear from his cheek as he finished his story.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry but there was a distant sadness in the man’s eyes, “Some people spend their life searching for that kind of love and devotion.”

Harry mind wondered back to his first ever journey to platform nine and three quarters to the moment he asked Mrs Wealsey for help finding the platform and the first time he laid eyes upon the young girl who would one day become his wife, “And to think, I was only trying to find a train.”


	9. First dates and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny finally get some time together. Ginny has some news and Harry finally tells her everything.
> 
> This chapter was never actually part of my original plan for this fic. I had meant for an entirely different chapter to take it's place but I was having trouble putting the pieces together. After driving home from work a few evenings ago the song "Hold my Girl" by George Ezra started playing and this chapter came pouring into my head. It's an absolutely beautiful song that talks about the importance of giving time for love through challenging and difficult times. I think it's a message Harry would have understood quite acutely after all he and Ginny been though during the war. If you get a chance do check out the song. Wonderful lyrics performed in a truly hypnotic voice.

*Present day*

“You look troubled, Professor,” Harry said looking at the sombre look on Dumbledore’s face.

“I often am,” Dumbledore said with a small smile, “But that is not for you to worry yourself with.”

In the years Harry had spent without Dumbledore Harry had truly forgotten just how frustratingly closed the man really was.

“You know Professor, the days where I have needed protecting are long gone now,” Harry said almost pleadingly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry, “As are the days where you need to call me Professor but I suppose old habits die hard. Besides we are not talking about me at present. I believe we have reached number eight on our list have we not?”

Harry gave his head a small shake, knowing he was fighting a losing battle trying to get more from Dumbledore at that moment. With a large sigh Harry began, “Number eight is a good one but it’s an early one, just one week after Voldemort was finally gone.”

*One Hundred and Fifty Seven years ago*

Harry’s head hit the pillow with some force as he flopped onto the comfortable bed. He had not bothered with putting on pyjamas, it felt too much like hard work and instead had simply slipped out of his jeans and gotten into bed in the same t-shirt he had been wearing all day. 

It had been a week since the Battle of Hogwarts was over and it had somehow been one of the longest weeks of Harry’s life. He had spent several days at the Ministry of Magic talking with the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and had given as much information as he could about the remaining death eaters to the auror department. He had also spent time at Hogwart’s helping Professor Mcgonagall put the pieces back together. He had also felt like he had owed Mcgonagall a rather decent explanation to what an earth had actually gone on. Then there was the press. Harry had done his best to stay out of the headlines as much as he could, he had refused repeatedly to speak to Rita Skeeter but have finally given in when a junior writer, that Harry recognised as a Ravenclaw who had been a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts, offered to write an article that Harry could check over before it went to publishing. Not to mention the various funerals Harry had attended over the past seven days.

When the week was over Harry was thrilled to have been invited to live at The Burrow long term, taking on the room that used to belong to Bill on the first floor. He had offered to pay rent but Molly Weasley seemed to take personal offence at the prospect, they reached a compromise in Harry contributing to the food costs from time to time. 

This was his first night in his new room, he liked the space very much. The room was small but in a cosy, comfortable sort of way. The walls were painted a warm sort of terracotta colour which Harry suspected had not ever been chosen by Bill. The view out the window was of the front garden so Harry would be able to see the comings and goings of the house as well as a lovely view of the nearest village just into the distance. As he closed his eyes sleep did not come, it was odd to think but the room was almost too quiet, he had gotten used to Ron’s snoring and Hermione’s occasional mumblings in her sleep and now they were no longer there he found himself feeling quite alone in the room. Harry tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable way to lie that would mean sleep would happen but all he achieved banging his elbow painfully on the wall next to his bed.

A few moments later the door of his room gently creaked open, Harry fumbled around instinctively on the bedside table for his wand

“Only me,” Ginny whispered softly, “I just thought I would come and find out why you were banging on my bedroom wall.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, his voice thick with tired, “Accident, I was just trying to get comfortable.”

In his tiredness Harry had actually quite forgotten that Ginny’s room was just beyond the wall of his own, the thought was very comforting, knowing she was so close.

“I didn’t know you’d be back tonight,” Ginny said sounding slightly relieved.

“Me neither to be honest,” Harry said, “I had a room booked in London but since I have nothing to do tomorrow I thought I would take the chance to come home a day early.”

“Home,” Ginny repeated, “Well it’s good to have you home. Anyway I imagine you are completely exhausted, I’ll let you sleep.” Ginny started to close the door behind her.

“Stay,” the word fell out of Harry’s mouth without him ever deciding to say it but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. He had spent too long without Ginny and now she was stood in his bedroom in her Holyhead Harpies pyjamas, her hair tied up messily he was not sure he could manage another moment without her.

Without a word, Ginny stepped back over the threshold of his room and quietly closed the door behind her, she stepped softly across the room to Harry’s bed. Harry lifted the covers inviting her to slip in beside him. The wonderful, flowery smell that always seemed to follow Ginny filled his lungs as she drew near. Harry suddenly regretted not changing his t-shirt but Ginny seemed not to mind too much as she laid down so their faces were almost touching. Dropping the cover back down over them Harry allowed his hand to wrap around Ginny’s waist, her hands creeping up onto his chest.

“I missed you so much,” Ginny whispered to him.

“I missed you too,” Harry whispered back, “And I am so sorry for everything you’ve been through this year because of me.”

Ginny shook her head, “It’s okay. I mean this year was awful but that wasn’t your fault. You had to do what you had to do.”

“I’m going to tell you all about it,” Harry said through a small yawn, “There is not going to be a single secret between us anymore.”

Ginny kissed his forehead, “Not tonight,” she whispered, “You need to sleep now.”

“Tomorrow then,” Harry said, “I want to take you out for dinner.”

“It’s a date,” Ginny agreed.

Harry gave her a small peck on the lips before the sleep consumed him. Having her there with him seemed to make him completely unable to fight off his exhaustion and the sound of her breathing and the feel of her heartbeat gave Harry the first nightmare free sleep he had managed for months.

Waking up the next morning to find Ginny was still there in his arms was exhilarating, he had half expected her to sneak out during the night but there she was, still in his arms.

“Good morning,” she said brightly as his eyes opened, “Sleep well?”

“Amazingly,” Harry said gratefully.

“Me too,” Ginny said smiling, “But I better get out of here before Mum or Ron come in. To be honest with you Harry, you kind of smell anyway. I think a shower ought to be your next task.”

Harry laughed at her brutal honesty but knew she was absolutely right, “Well I promise I’ll be clean and odour free for dinner tonight.”

“Good,” Ginny said clambering out of the bed, “I’ll see you downstairs at six but I have some things I have to do today.”

This peaked Harry’s curiosity, “What Have you got to do today?” he asked.

Ginny kissed him softly on the lips and then gave him a wink before leaving the room, “I’ll tell you later.”

Harry laid back in bed enjoying the relaxed feeling that had swept over him, still revelling in the fact that he had just spent an entire night with Ginny Weasley in his bed. He wondered if this meant Ginny was his girlfriend again, he regretted not actually asking but he supposed that could wait for the evening.

Once up, Harry did as he was told and enjoyed a long refreshing shower before heading down for breakfast, Ron was down ahead of him enjoying some bacon, eggs and toast. No sooner than Harry had sat down Mrs Weasley had put a plate of food in front of him.

“It’s wonderful to have you home, Harry dear,” Mrs Weasley said patting Harry on the head.

“It’s great to be here,” Harry said gratefully, “Thank you again for the room.”

“Nonsense, you are always welcome here,” Mrs Weasley said placing a fresh pot of tea on the table.

Harry suddenly found himself feeling immensely guilty. He wondered if Ginny had ever told Mrs Weasley about her relationship with Harry but he strongly suspected that she had not. Would Ginny’s parents be alright with Harry living under their roof knowing how he felt about Ginny or would they ask him to move out? The idea of upsetting them made Harry’s stomach plummet.

“You alright mate?” Ron asked noticing Harry wasn’t eating his breakfast.

“Yeah of course,” Harry said forcing himself to take a mouthful of toast.

Harry spent most of the day playing chess with Ron but after Harry lost three consecutive matches he had enough. It had been nice to relax just the two of them, since Ron and Hermione had started their relationship, Harry had felt just a touch out of place with his friends, very much the third wheel or spare part. He was of course thrilled for them though. Ron and Hermione had spent too many years dancing around their feelings for one another. Sometimes Harry wondered if he should have intervened and told Ron that it was obvious Hermione liked him but Harry always had this odd feeling that it was something they had to get to by themselves. On this particular day Hermione had gone to visit her parents, she had brought them back from Australia and restored their memories just three days before but they needed quite a bit of care still as they were quite disorientated after the ordeal. This had meant Ron had a completely free day to spend with Harry, it had been good to spend time together in a way they hadn’t really since before Dumbledore had died. Harry hadn’t actually realised quite how much he had missed his best friend.

When the evening drew nearer Harry found his nerves were starting to creep up a little bit so he busied himself with picking out something to wear for his date. After a great deal of thought he eventually picked out a blue and purple striped shirt and a smarter pair of his jeans. He attempted to tame his hair but as usual he gave up after a few minutes knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Fortunately Mrs Weasley had insisted on cutting it the day before Fred’s funeral so it wasn’t so long that it mattered. The stubble on his face was starting to grow a little thicker than he remembered it being, threatening to become a beard, but he found he quite liked the way it looked and decided against shaving hoping that Ginny would approve.

Just before six, Harry went downstairs to wait for Ginny. He had heard her getting ready in her room but had not actually seen her since the morning. Siting on the sofa in the lounge, suddenly the idea of a date with Ginny seemed utterly preposterous and far too normal. Harry did not feel he had any right to anything normal after the way the first seventeen years of his life had gone and yet there he sat, stomach full of butterflies waiting to go for dinner with a girl.

“You look smart dear?” Mrs Weasley said startling Harry as she came into the lounge with her husband.

“Are you going somewhere Harry?” Mr Weasley asked. 

Harry nodded, feeling sweat starting to form on the back of his neck, he had not thought through this part of his plan at all. He was not sure quite how to explain his plans for the evening to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

“Do tell,” Mr Weasley said smiling.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found no words could come out of it instead Harry exhaled deeply.

“Ah,” said Mr Weasley giving Harry a knowing look, “Is there a girl involved in your plans for this evening? A date is it?”

“Yeah,” Harry said hoarsely, “We’re going for dinner.”

Mrs Weasley beamed with excitement, “And who is the lucky young lady?”

“Ginny,” Harry braced himself for the onslaught as he said it but what followed was one of the longest silences of his life.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat themselves down on the other sofa opposite Harry but Harry could not bring himself to look at them.

Finally Mrs Weasley broke the silence, “I didn’t realise the two of you had become close.” To Harry’s immense relief she didn’t sound angry.

Mr Weasley chuckled softly, “I’m glad to hear our daughter has sensible taste.”

Harry chanced a look at them. Mrs Weasley looked a little emotional whilst Mr Weasley simply looked quite amused, “So how long has this been going on?” he asked Harry curiously.

“A little while but I suppose not very long at the same time,” Harry explained, noting their slightly confused looks Harry continued, “We were together for a few weeks last year at Hogwarts but I ended things when I knew I had to go after Voldemort. I knew if he found out he would want to use Ginny against me. I couldn’t let that happen. I knew it was safer for her if Voldemort didn’t know that I cared.”

“Thank you for protecting her,” Mrs Weasley said sincerely, “That was very decent of you.”

“I will always take care of her,” Harry promised, “Not that she particularly needs me to.”

“I think you’ve proved that much to us,” Mr Weasley said approvingly, “Without you saving her from the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago we wouldn’t have a daughter. Not to mention the countless other times you’ve protected her.”

“And our other children, as well as Arthur for that matter,” Mrs Weasley said, “It’s nothing short of a miracle that poor Fred is the only member of our family we have lost through the awful time and that is largely in part to you. Our family will always be in your debt.”

“And listen,” said Mr Weasley, “Whatever should happen between our daughter and you, whether you go the distance or not, you will always have a place in our family, you should know that.”

“I hope you do work out though,” Mrs Weasley said softly, “Ginny has been through a lot of the years, more so than any parent would want their youngest to go through. When it all comes down to it, despite the stiff upper lip and bravado, Ginny needs someone who can see when she does need a helping hand even when she might not know it herself. It’s also been plain to see over the years that you are important to her Harry, I had thought it was more of a sibling relationship, an old woman’s mistake I suppose.”

“She’s important to me as well,” Harry said meeting Mrs Weasley’s eyes, “She might actually be the most important person to me.”

“Well then,” Ginny said brightly as she walked into the room causing Harry to jump to his feet, “Now that’s the awkward part out the way shall we head out Harry?”

“How long have you been out there for?” Harry asked feeling affronted.

“Long enough,” She said with a wink at Harry who laughed in spite of himself, “Glad you approve Mum and Dad. This could have been very complicated if you didn’t.”

Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush furiously. Her mother suddenly seemed quite overwhelmed by the situation and flung her arms around them both.

“I am so happy for you both,” she said sounding tearful, “You really do suit each other well. Don’t you think Arthur?”

Mr Weasley looked a little apologetic to them both, “Yes very much so Molly but let’s let them head out shall we? No need to smoother them.” 

Mrs Weasley released them, “Yes of course. You two have fun. Just make sure you don’t stay out too late.”

“No promises, Mum,” Ginny said taking Harry’s hand dragging him out of the room.

“We’ll be back no later than eleven,” Harry called back as he was pulled forcefully along by Ginny to the front door.

“Suck up,” she said teasingly.

“Well I want to keep them on side,” Harry said as they stepped out the front door, “I quite like living here. Besides things could be very awkward…..”

Harry was interrupted by Ginny’s lips crashing against his and he found himself being pushed back against the front door of The Burrow. Only once before had Ginny kissed him like this and it had been on his seventeenth birthday. That particular kiss had been bittersweet, a mix of longing and goodbye, and had been cut short by Ron bursting into the room. This was different. This kiss felt like a new beginning, a sense of freedom and hope came with it. Harry could have happily spent the whole evening with his arms wrapped around Ginny, her mouth against his but all too soon she pulled away from him.

“That was nice,” Harry said short of breath, his heart pounding in his chest and his knees feeling soft beneath him.

“Well you said some rather nice things about me,” Ginny said simply. “That and I have had a rather excellent day. Let’s go and I’ll tell you about it.”

Harry grabbed hold of her hand and with that they apparated. 

“Where are we?” Ginny asked as they arrived in a deserted underpass.

“Little Whinging,” Harry said, “Just round the corner to my Aunt and Uncle’s place.”

Ginny scrunched up her nose, “I thought you hated it here.”

“I do,” Harry agreed, “but there is the most amazing Muggle restaurant here. It always smelt great every time we went past it but my Aunt and Uncle never took me with them when they went so I never got to try the food. I thought it was about time I did. Plus who better to go with me?”

Ginny grinned at him, “Sounds great.”

They walked for a little while but instead of going to the restaurant straight away, Harry guided Ginny to number four, Privet Drive. The house remained empty as Harry had expected since he had not yet sent word to Vernon that it was safe to return. Although Harry wasn’t sure they deserved it, he did at least want to check on the place before he told them to come back.

“Funny looking restaurant,” Ginny said studying the house.

“This is the house I grew up in,” Harry explained to her, “My aunt and uncle fled with my cousin just before I came to The Burrow last summer. I wanted to just check everything was in order for them before they come back. You know, make sure Death Eaters haven’t cursed the place or ransacked it. Seemed to make sense whilst we are in the area,” Harry shrugged.

Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, “More than they deserve.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry said unlocking the door, “But they did give me a home for sixteen years, even if it wasn’t a very happy one it was better than nowhere.”

They stepped cautiously through the front door, Harry had his wand raised. Straight away it was clear the house had not been ignored. Various items littered the floor, vases were broken, furniture knocked over. Clearly someone had come looking for Harry here.

“Doesn’t seem cursed,” Harry said after performing a few detection spells that Hermione had taught him. He flicked the lights on revealing the true extent of the mess, the worst of which seemed to be in the kitchen which was barely recognisable. Harry could not even imagine what Petunia would think if she saw this, the idea amused Harry just slightly. Fortunately it did not take Harry too long to clean up the mess just a few flicks with his wand had the house back in order, neat and soulless just as he remembered it.

When he was done he found Ginny in the hallway, peering into the small cupboard under the stairs.

“You old bedroom, I presume,” she said bitterly.

Harry nodded, “The very one.”

Ginny made a noise like an angry cat, “I can’t believe you were left here for so long, being treated like that. It’s nothing short of a miracle that you turned out good. You would have had every right to have been a real prat after this kind of a childhood.”

“You know I don’t really think about it very much anymore,” Harry said shrugging it off, “It all seems very small in the grand scheme of things now.”

“Well if I ever get the displeasure of meeting your darling aunt and uncle I shall have a few choice words for them,” Ginny whispered dangerously, “Maybe even a hex or two.”

Harry laughed, “Probably best I don’t introduce you then. Besides your Dad has definitely beaten you to it, you remember what happened before the Quidditch world cup right?”

Ginny laughed as she quite clearly did remember. Not only had Arthur Weasley destroyed half the living room he had also ended up in a fairly physical row with Uncle Vernon over an unfortunate mishap involving Dudley’s tongue. 

Once Harry was certain the house was in order he locked up, deciding he would send and owl first thing the next morning. Hand in hand they set off walking again to the nearby restaurant Harry had so longed to try when he was younger.

“So this good day you’ve had today?” Harry asked Ginny remembering her good mood.

Ginny grinned from ear to ear looking more radiant than ever, “Well today I went to the training grounds of the Holyhead Harpies. You see, they were hold open try outs today for the reserve team.”

“And?” Harry asked sensing her excitement.

“And I am now officially a professional Quidditch player,” Ginny was practically squeaking as she said the words out load, “One of the youngest ever I might add.”

“That’s incredible,” Harry was almost shouting with excitement, pride filling his chest, “I’m so happy for you. Ron’s going to be annoyed though. He’s not going to know which team to support anymore.”

“Well if Ronald knows what is good for him he’ll ditch the Canons, they’re terrible anyway,” Ginny scoffed.

“My girlfriend, a professional Quidditch Player,” Harry said in amazement.

“Girlfriend? Feeling presumptuous are we Potter?” Ginny said raising an eyebrow but the smile on her face gave her away.

Harry felt himself redden slightly but the euphoria of the moment helped him keep his nerve in check, “Well after the way you snogged me before I don’t think I’m jumping to any wrong conclusions but please do correct me if I’m wrong.”

Ginny squeezed his hand, “I suppose I can manage being your girlfriend,” she said playfully.

When they reached the small restaurant Harry was greeted by that same familiar smell that had haunted him all those year.

“Golden Goose,” Ginny asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “They do Chinese food. I can’t wait to try it.”

“Me neither,” Ginny said hungrily, “I’ve never smelt anything like it.”

As they entered the waiter had greeted them warmly, Harry requested a quiet table towards to back of the restaurant so he and Ginny could talk without too much risk of being overheard. They had a lot of catching up to do and the less the muggles around them could hear, the better.

They both spent a few minutes studying the menu trying to work out what everything was neither of them having much of an idea. In the end they simple asked the waiter what the most popular dishes were and ordering those. Harry was amazed by how comfortable he was being here with Ginny. He thought back to the only other date he had ever been on which was to Madam Pudifoots with Cho Chang. The whole date had been an awkward mess that ended with Cho storming off in tears. Certainly not one of Harry’s finest moments. This was very different, there was no awkward silences, no being unsure of what to do or what to say, just easy conversation, effortless flirting and very enjoyable hand holding.

The food looked fantastic when it came out and Harry was certainly not disappointed, his favourite dish by far being crispy chilli beef, Ginny on the other hand consumed her own body weight in sweet and sour chicken.

“Excellent choice,” she congratulated him as the plates were cleared away. 

As Harry paid the bill he realised they had sent so much time enjoying the food that they hadn’t really had much of a chance to actually talk about the past year but it was only seven thirty so the evening was still young. 

“We still have a few hours before I promised I would have you home,” Harry said to Ginny, “Ladies choice of where we go now.”

“Well if you don’t mind apparating I would love to show you the beach Mum and Dad used to take us to when we were all little. Just so happens there is some of the best Cornish ice cream I’ve ever had nearby,” Ginny said, “Little place called Porthmeor Beach in St Ives.”

“Ah,” Harry said feeling crestfallen, “I don’t think I’ll be able to get us there. Cos I’ve not been before it’d be pretty hard for me to get it right.”

“I can do it,” Ginny said brightly.

Harry gave her a startled look “You can?”

“Charlie taught me how when everything started getting hairy at home. Just in case I ever needed to make a quick getaway and nobody else was about. Mum was cross at first but she soon saw sense.”

“Didn’t you get picked up using underage magic?” Harry asked.

“There wasn’t a single underage witch or wizard not performing underage magic. The ministry had other things to worry about, mostly trying to track you down really. We should be okay now anyway. They won’t pick me up if we’re doing side along apparition and even if we do it’s Kingsley in charge now, we’ll just tell him I thought I saw someone in the bushes and panicked,” Ginny said casually.

With that she grasped Harry’s arm tightly and with a final check to make sure they weren’t being watched they disapparated. It was clear to Harry that Ginny was not hugely well practiced in the art, the whole sensation felt a bit disjointed and more of a squeeze than usual but then Harry wondered if the large amount of Chinese food he had eaten played a role in that. They appeared safe and sound however on a low cliff top over-looking a choppy bay.

“Impressive,” Harry said raising an eyebrow at Ginny, “Although I shouldn’t be surprised I suppose. You’ve always been far too talented for your own good.”

Ginny laughed, “We got lucky I think, that’s actually the furthest I’ve gone by a couple of hundred miles, I really thought I was going to lose an arm or something there. Still everything seems intact.”

“Have you ever splinched yourself?” Harry asked amused by her confidence.

“Once,” Ginny said grinning, “Lost a foot actually. It was pretty uncomfortable. Fortunately Tonks had come over that day so between her and Charlie they patched me up pretty quickly. Tonks was always pretty good with healing spells.”

The mood change quite suddenly as though a cold gust of wind had come over them and Harry knew why. As nice as it was the war was over, the death, grief and hurt remained ever present, looming over them threatening to barge in at any moment.

“I miss her too,” Harry said sadly.

“Ice cream first,” Ginny said firmly, “Ice cream and then we can talk about the real stuff.”

Harry took her hand and followed her down the cliff to the little ice cream shop near the beach. Harry selected butterscotch ice cream whilst Ginny went for peanut butter flavour. They walked down to the beach to enjoy the last of the warmth of the day as the sun started to set. Both of them had come out not prepared for cold weather so Harry transfigured a nearby rock into a thick woollen blanket that they could huddle under together as the temperature started to drop. Once they both finished their ice creams Harry knew it was time to talk, to finally tell Ginny everything he had wanted to for so long but now he hardly knew where to begin.

“So Gringotts?” Ginny asked striking up the conversation.

“Gringotts?” Harry asked casually, “What about Gringotts?”

“Well the Prophet seems to think you broke in, robbed the place and then rode out on a dragon,” Ginny said giving him a sideways look, “So what really happened there?” 

“Just this once it actually seems the prophet got it right,” Harry said grinning at the incredulous look on her face.

“You didn’t? Why on earth did you break into Gringotts?”

“Long story really,” Harry explained, “I suppose it’s a story that really starts back with Riddle’s diary.” With that Harry started to finally explain everything. He explained what the diary really was and the part it played in the bigger picture. Harry told Ginny about the other Horcruxes and all that had happened when he went with Dumbledore in his sixth year. He told Ginny about where he Ron and Hermione had been, about the Deathly Hallows and what they had managed to achieve and the dangers they had faced. Finally he reached the events of the Battle and what he had seen in the pensieve after Snape had died.

“So Dumbledore meant you to die?” Ginny said shaking her head, “That can’t be right”

“It wasn’t quite as clear cut as that,” Harry explained, “Had Voldemort not have used my blood to come back after the Triwizard Tournament then I might have had to die but either way I had to think I was dying for it all to go well. Dumbledore guessed I would live but at that point we were all eyeballs deep in unknown magic.”

Ginny was not satisfied with this, Harry could see frustration bubbling in her eyes, “I can’t believe you were willing to just march off to your death.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh, “I had no choice when it all came down to it. People were dying all around me. The Great Hall was filled with the dead, many of them were people I loved. I couldn’t just hide and let more people die when I had a way to end all of it there and then.”

“At least you survived,” Ginny said quietly not looking at him. Harry understood why she was upset with. If the roles were reserved he would probably be bellowing at, telling her she was selfish and she should have asked for help, found another way. In truth she was actually taking all of this quite well. Harry wondered if he should go on and tell her what happened when the curse hit him but he remembered his promise to tell her the truth, no more secrets.

“Technically I think I did die, for at least a moment,” he almost whispered.

Ginny’s eyes snapped up at him.

“When the killing curse hit me, I went somewhere. It was bright and warm there. I felt so safe and calm like I would never have to worry about anything again. Dumbledore was there to great me.”

Ginny said nothing, waiting for him to finish his explanation before she would decide how she felt about it.

“We talked a while and he told me that if I wanted to I could leave the fight there and I could move on to what came after death. It was honestly tempting. It was so nice after all those months, to not feel exhaustion and pain and fear. I thought that perhaps if I went on I could see my Mum and Dad and all the others. But when it all came down to it I couldn’t just leave. Voldemort was nearly gone and I needed to finish what I started. Then there was Ron and Hermione, I couldn’t just leave them behind with all the guilt of letting me sacrifice myself. The thing that really sold it to me though was thinking about the life I might finally get a chance to have if Voldemort was gone. I thought about the career I might get, I thought about the house I might live in and I thought about you. I thought about what you and I might have and I realised that death could wait a few years so that I could actually have a go at living for a while.”

Ginny sniffed a little and used the blanket to mop the dampness from her eyes. Harry felt very guilty wondering if this was too much of an emotional upheaval for her so soon after losing Fred and so many others but to his utter amazement Ginny actually gave him a small smile.

“So there really is more after death?” she asked. Harry clutched her hands in his. 

“There really is,” Harry said knowing exactly why she was asking, “As much for a cliché it might sound, all those people we’ve lost really have gone to a better place. I only got to stand on the doorstep but it was amazing, Ginny.”

“So I’ll get to see Fred again,” it wasn’t a question but more of a statement.

“He’ll be there to meet you when the time comes, no doubt keen to her of his little sister's rise to Quidditch fame,” Harry said causing Ginny to laugh.

“I meant it by the way,” Harry continued, “About you being one of the reasons I decided to come back. One of the biggest reason actually. That time we had together last year was the happiest I had been in a very long time well since Voldemort came back actually. I really want to know where this thing can go between us.”

“Me too,” Ginny said kissing his cheek softly and resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the view of the star that now glimmered over the ocean mixing with the lights from the little town nearby giving the appearance of light dancing on the waves. Harry knew there was only one last thing to say this evening before they returned back to The Burrow and the eyes of watchful parents and older brothers, one last thing to say whilst they remained in the happy bubble they had created for themselves just as they used to down in the secluded area by the Hogwarts lake.  
His heart pounded hard in his chest as he mustered the courage to say the words that burned in his throat and finally they fell from his mouth as if they had been trying to force their way out all along.

“I love you.”

Ginny met his gaze, her eyes dancing in the star light much like the sea crashing upon the waves in front of them.

“I love you too, Harry.”

*Present day*

“Ginny said to me often that was given the wrong title when I was a baby,” Harry explained to Dumbledore who was listening thoughtfully, “She said I should have been the boy who survived. She reckoned I had never gotten to live really, not until after the war.”

“Very wise,” Dumbledore said approvingly, “Although I daresay when you were given that title most people were under the impression that the war was over.”

“You’re right of course,” Harry agreed, “But Ginny wasn’t. It wasn’t the war ending that gave me the chance to live. It was her. It was always her. The woman that gave me more love and laughter than I ever thought possible. The woman that gifted me with three children and a family of my own for the first time in my life. The woman that gave me enough hope that even after all the hardship I faced with Voldemort I was able to decide that perhaps life was worth another chance.”

Dumbledore met Harry’s eyes, “Well even if it is for purely selfish reasons, I am very glad that you did make that decision.”

Harry could not quite understand what Dumbledore had meant by that.


	10. The birth of James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks about the day he became a dad.

“So why are we here really?” Harry asked Dumbledore suspiciously, “You say you wanted to catch up and hear about my life but we could have done that anytime from here onwards. Professor I think you are stalling and I think after everything I have shared with you then I think you perhaps owe me a little honesty.”

Dumbledore gave Harry a weak smile and an oddly approving look, “You always did see more than you were supposed to.”

Harry scowled at Dumbledore’s continuing evasiveness.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said accepting that Harry was not going to let this go, “I wasn’t sure if I deserved to move on to eternal peace. Harry I did some many wrongs by you. I failed to protect your parents properly, I then placed you into the custody of your aunt and uncle who frankly abused you horribly. When finally you escaped that you came to Hogwarts and I allowed you to fall into danger time and time again. I lied to you about your connection to Voldemort, I manipulated you to fight my war for me. Up until the events of the tri-wizard tournament I was actually quite certain you would have to die in order for the war to be over. What kind of man does that make me, willing to sacrifice an innocent and wonderful young man in order to win my battles.”

Harry sat quietly, he had not expected Dumbledore to actually be that honest, “You did what you had to do and I did what I had to do,” he said matter of factly, “I was one innocent person but meanwhile there were millions at risk because of Voldemort. I can’t even begin to imagine what would have happened had he have one. You weighed up options and you made a choice.”

“For the greater good,” Dumbledore said bitterly. Harry recognised the phrase instantly as Grindlewald’s campaign slogan.

“It is a fine line that separates good and evil,” Harry said, “Evil people think they are doing the right thing to bring the best possible outcome, the end justifies the means. But I think good people, they know that what they are doing is not always good and the outcome is not perfect but faced with another choice it is the lesser of two evils, it causes the least possible harm to the most people. You knew I was going to suffer, if you could have done it another way and still protected as many people I think you would have.”

“I would,” Dumbledore said quietly, “I hated myself for putting you through all of that.”

“So this whole exercise has been about you checking you didn’t damage me too badly, making sure that I went on to be happy?” Harry asked.

“Foolish of me,” Dumbledore said, “But yes, I hoped that if you had been happy after it all that I might feel a little more deserving the afterlife, whatever that may look like.”

“It’s odd to think of you having insecurities,” Harry said thoughtfully, “When I was a boy you always seemed so confident and sure of yourself. You seemed so together.”

“A skill a man can get quite masterful at with enough practice.”

Harry laughed, “That was pretty much how I raised my children. I just pretended I knew what I was doing and hoped they didn’t notice I was faking it the whole time. I’m not sure if I ever got away with. Al certainly noticed.”

Harry could not help but notice that Dumbledore looked uncomfortable, almost embarrassed, “We’ve come this far professor, perhaps we should do the final two memories.”

“I would like that very much,” Dumbledore said gratefully.

*One hundred and fifty years ago*

“Of course I won’t go into labour, Harry. We’ll definitely be fine going for dinner,” Harry said, his voice straining as he half carried and half dragged his heavily pregnant wife down the front steps of the grand manor house, “I know my own body, Harry.”

Ginny laughed despite wincing a little at the pain of her latest contraction, “Well in my defence it is a whole week before the due date and I really didn’t think it would be tonight.”

Ginny had in fact insisted that she would be fine to join Harry at the Ministry winter dinner that evening. Harry had strongly advised against it, offering to stay home himself and even cook for her but Ginny had been so determined that Harry had not dared argue any further with her.

“I definitely did not think my waters would break when they brought out the main course,” Ginny panted.

“Harry! Ginny!” Harry recognised the voice as Ron’s and glanced over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione charging after them. At the grand pace Harry and Ginny were managing it did not take them long to catch up.

“Is it the baby?” Hermione asked sounding anxious.

“Oh yes,” Ginny said bitterly, “Little darling has decided I didn’t deserve to eat tonight because he would rather be born.”

“What can we do?” Ron looked pale and frantic.

“Go to our house, grab the hospital bag from by the front door and meet us at St. Mungo’s,” Harry ordered firmly.

Just as Ron was about to leave, Ginny grabbed the back of his robes, “Did mum see us leave the dinner?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure she’d be out here if she did,” Ron said quickly.

“Good,” said Ginny releasing Ron, “I love mother dearly but I really don’t want her hanging around whilst I squeeze a person out of my nether regions.”

Hermione snorted and Ron looked thoroughly repulsed.

“We’ll see you there,” Hermione said doing her best to be reassuring. She gave Harry and Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and disapparated with Ron.

“How are we getting there anyway?” Ginny asked we left the bike at home.

The plan had always been to travel to St. Mungos by way of Sirius’s old motorcycle which had kindly been lent to them by Hagrid since the more conventional methods of magical travel were pretty dangerous whilst in labour but that plan was no long behind them. Presently they were at least three hundred miles from St. Mungo’s so muggle transport was also not an option.

“It’s okay,” Harry said as they finally reached the curb, “I have an old friend who owes me a favour.”

With that Harry stuck his wand out, pointing into the road in front of him. The purple, three decker bus appeared almost instantly and relief swept over Harry as he thanked Merlin his plan had worked. The bus grinded to a halt in front of them and the doors swung open.

“Well well if it isn’t Arry Potter.”

“Stan!” Harry said grinning at the lanky conductor, “It’s great to see you.”

“Oh heck,” Stan said spotting Ginny, “She alrigh’?”

“Peachy,” Ginny said scowling at Stan and his pimpled face.

“She’s having a baby, we need to get to St. Mungo’s quite quickly,” Harry explained as Ginny dug her fingernails into his shoulder making him wince. 

Stan gave Ginny an uncomfortable look as if Harry had told him that Ginny was a grenade with the pin pulled out that he would like to bring on the bus with him. Never the less he shouted to the driver, “Make Mungo’s the next stop Ern!”

Harry helped Ginny flop into one of the many comfy chairs on the bus, Stan followed, plonking himself down opposite. Harry was relieved to see that they were the only passengers at present giving them just a bit of needed privacy.

“How much for the journey?” Harry asked Stan.

Stan shook his head, a sober look on his face, “Nothing for you now or ever. I owe you everything so it’s the least I could really. Wiv’out you I’d be rotting in Azkaban or dead.”

The bus lurched forward violently with a bang, the manor house disappearing and instead being replaced by trees and fields. Ginny looked a little green but sank back quietly in her chair.

“So you’re having a baby?” Stan asked her awkwardly. Ginny gave him a murderous look that Harry knew better than to challenge her on.

“It’s our first,” Harry said steering the conversation away from Ginny, “He decided to turn up a week early and has caught us off guard a bit.”

Another loud bang erupted from the bus propelling them now into what looked like London and ever closer to St. Mungo’s. Ginny was peering out of the window at the lights whizzing by and to Harry’s immense relief she looked a little more relaxed.

“This is definitely quicker than the bike would have been and more comfortable for that matter,” she said brightly, “I don’ know why I’ve never used the bus before.” Ginny’s face contorted a little with her next contraction.

“You doing okay otherwise?” Harry asked stroking her arm gently.

Ginny nodded, “A bit uncomfortable but you know a little person is trying to get out of me,” Ginny hesitated for a moment, “I am a little frightened as well to be honest.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed softly, “But we’ve been through far worse than this and we’ve always come out alright. What’s a little child birth really?”

Ginny let out a small laugh despite herself.

“One more jump an’ we’ll be at Mungo’s,” Stan said obviously trying to do what he could to be supportive.

The bus jumped as soon as he said it and then skidded to a abrupt halt, chairs and tables all sliding forward and bumping into each other.

Harry and Stan between them pulled Ginny to her feet and guided her off the bus and onto the pavement.

“Good Luck Mr and Mrs Potter,” Stan said lifting his hat off to them, “ An’ member the Knight Bus will always be ‘ere for you.”

“Thank you, Stan,” Ginny said gratefully, “You’re officially on the Christmas card list for this.”

“Take care,” Harry said, “Stay out of Azkaban.”

With that Harry shook the conductor’s hand as best as he could whilst still supporting Ginny before he helped her to the entrance of the hospital that was parading as an abandoned department store.

“Ginny Potter checking into the maternity,” Harry said to the dusty old blonde manikin who beckoned them forwards.

“Thank goodness,” Hermione squeaked as she saw them. Ron rushed over to help with supporting Ginny and Hermione scurried off to the check Ginny in. Within seconds a wheelchair had been brought out and Ginny was being whisked off to the maternity ward, Harry almost had to run to keep up, desperately clutching the hospital bag he’d taken from Hermione.

“We’ll be in the waiting area,” Hermione called after them anxiously.

“Thanks,” Harry called back, “You’ve been lifesavers.”

In the blink of an eye, Harry found himself in a small room, Ginny on a bed, puffing and panting her way through contraction after contraction, her resilience and endurance to the pain was amazing to behold but Harry had never felt so useless in his entire life. Ginny was in agony and there was next to nothing that Harry could do to help her. Sweat poured off Ginny’s forehead with the effort of labour and Harry was finally struck with an idea of what he could do to help. He grasped a bottle of water from off the side and used his wand to partially freeze the contents before pouring a little out onto a cloth. Very gently he dabbed Ginny’s forehead, face and neck with the icy water. Ginny sighed out of immense relief at the cooling feeling. She met Harry’s eye and he gave her a pleading look, begging her to tell him what he could do. Ginny gave him a small smile, recognising the look instantly.

“Just be here,” she said cupping his cheek in her hand.

“Always,” Harry said kissing her palm.

It was a small reprieve from the chaos but it was a welcome one for Harry who found himself with a new sense of determination.

The midwife was bobbing around near Ginny’s feet. She was a young looking witch but she oozed a confidence that was very reassuring to Harry, in fact Harry was actually pretty sure he recognised the young woman as a student of Hogwarts just a couple of years below him. Harry supposed that it would be a pretty frequent thing now, running into his fellow students, there weren’t that many of them after all. The wizarding world was a miniscule society compared to the muggle world, something Harry was learning more and more the older he got.

“Nearly time to push,” the midwife said to Ginny who nodded firmly. Harry could feel his nerves building, knowing he was just minutes from being a dad.

“Okay here we go,” the midwife said, “On three and big push. One, two, three. Push now.”

Ginny clutched Harry’s hand as hard as she could and let out a long growling shout of a scream that oddly reminded Harry of an angry hippogriff, not that he planned to tell Ginny this.

“You’re doing so well,” he said clinging to her hand, letting her know he was right there with her.

“One more push and your baby should be here,” the midwife said encouragingly.

Ginny did as she was told and let out an almighty roar as she did so which was followed by simply the best noise he had ever heard in his entire life, the sound of his baby crying for the first time. As the midwife lifted their baby boy into view and placed him into Ginny’s arms the events of the day caught up with Harry and he burst into tears. Ginny was okay and the baby was okay, perfect actually. Harry had never seen a more beautiful creature in his entire life than the pink, mewling and oddly wrinkly baby boy in his wife arms.

“Hello there, James,” Ginny said kissing the top of the baby’s head, “It’s nice to finally meet you. When daddy stops balling I reckon he’ll probably say hello as well.”

Harry let out a watery chuckle, “Hi there little one,” he said thickly through tears, slipping his finger into James’s hand so the baby could cling on with surprising strength for such a tiny a person, “I’m your dad.”

The midwife wrapped James in a little yellow blanket and popped a small hat on his head for warmth, “You want to hold him?” she asked Harry, encouragement in her voice.

“I do,” Harry said and within a moment the baby boy was in his arms. Harry was overwhelmed by how much love he actually felt for his new son. He had never thought he would love anybody more than he loved Ginny and yet here he was, in his arms, proving him completely wrong.

“Happy birthday, James Sirius Potter,” he whispered.

*Present day*

“Becoming a dad was the most terrifying and wonderful experience of my entire life,” Harry explained, stroking his beard, “It was a feeling I had never been prepared for. Never had a I wanted to protect another person so much in my entire life. What I was really surprised by though is just how much the people I loved adored my little boy. Ron used to spend hours with James, playing with him, reading to him, cuddling with him and Hermione was the same. Molly and Arthur doted on him and all my children for that matter. Teddy was incredible, he was a wonderful role model to James. He didn’t have to take on the big brother role but Teddy did and he put everything into it.”

“Ginny was of course an excellent mother,” Harry said smiling, “She always would be, she got her maternal instincts from her own mother. I took a little longer to adjust to parenthood especially when they all started hitting teen years. I really was just making it up as I went along and I made some horrible mistakes but with Ginny’s help the kids all turned out great. I am so proud of all of them. Really any of their births could have made this list but I went for James because he really did change my life the day he was born. I went from not really being sure of what I wanted out of life to suddenly having this deep sense of purpose and what I was supposed to be. I was a dad and I always would be a dad and that would be the most important thing.”


	11. A New Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals what happened on the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one of my favourite things I have ever written and lovely way to spend my valentine's day. My husband spent the day away for work So i have had a lovely me day of writing fan fiction and enjoyed a cheeky take away. This chapter was particularly enjoyable to write having only recently married the love of life, I found the emotions and memories were still very fresh and very pleasant to bring to the forefront of my mind. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day to you all.

“So number ten then,” Dumbledore said matter of factly, “So you are going to tell me what the best moment of your entire life was?”

Harry smiled, glancing at the shining gold ring on his left hand, “Yes,” he said, “It was the day I stopped being the only Potter.”

*One Hundred and Fifty Two Years Earlier*

As the morning sun burst through the curtains of his bedroom, Harry woke from a far better sleep than he had thought he would get. He glanced at his watch and was relieved to see it was seven thirty which gave him plenty of time to finish his preparations. It had been slightly peculiar to wake up in the double bed with nobody else their except for Godric, the black cat of course named by Ginny, who was curled up by Harry’s feet purring contently. Seeing Harry was awake the cat gave a little chirp before jumping off the bed and running down to the kitchen ready for his breakfast. Harry followed in the cat’s footsteps in search of tea to help him wake up before inevitable chaos began.

On his way passed, Harry knocked on the door of the next bedroom.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Hermione’s voice called out cheerfully.

Harry trotted down the stairs and into his cosy kitchen and put the kettle onto the stove. Godric rubbed himself around Harry, begging for food and Harry obliged the cat.

“Morning, mate,” Ron said sleepily as he wondered into the room in his pyjamas too short for his long legs.

“How are you feeling?” Hermione said giving Harry a quick hug.

“I’m alright I think,” Harry said running his hands through his hair. His hair was shorter than usual having been freshly cut the day before. He had opted to go a little shorter than usual in the hope his hair might behave that day but of course it was still sticking up at every conceivable angle.

“Just think,” said Ron, helping himself to a cup of tea, “In a few hours we’re gonna be brothers. Weird eh?”

“Very weird,” Harry agreed pulling a disgusted face. Not that he would admit it to Ron but the idea of having the Weasley’s actually become his legal family was very appealing. Harry had never known family really, he was a lonely Potter in the world but when he married Ginny later that day not only would there be another Potter but Harry was going to inherit an entire family with her including his best friend.

“It’s going to be such a wonderful day,” Hermione said beaming at Harry.

Harry was grateful Hermione was with him for the morning. She was to be Ginny’s maid of honour but as Ginny had plenty of people to help her end she had very generously suggested the Hermione was better placed with Harry until a couple of hours before the event. Ginny had selected just one other bridesmaid, Luna Lovegood. It had been hard to tell if Luna was more excited or confused by the prospect but she had accepted and had actually proved very helpful in the wedding planning process. In the few rare moments Ginny was getting stressed, Luna’s carefree attitude would calm her instantly as she would simply point out that even if Harry was making the centrepieces wrong he was still probably going to make a good husband. Luna always had an uncanny knack for putting things into perspective. 

Despite the fact that Harry had been happy to pay for everything for the wedding, Ginny had turned him down on the offer. She had reached the conclusion that it would be more them if they did most of it themselves as such Harry had spent the last few months with Ginny decorating old potions vials, putting together paperchains various other decorative items that Harry was not entirely sure of the purpose of but he had trusted whatever Ginny’s creative vision was. He looked forward to seeing it all together in the marquee that had been put up at Burrow where their wedding would be held. Harry had been sent away early in the evening the day before so he had not seen any of it and nor would he until the event itself.

He had been given a short list of tasks himself to sort out for that morning before he got his robes on, all of it was straightforward enough especially with Ron and Hermione there to help.

His first task was to polish the wedding rings and make sure they were nice and shiny ready for Teddy to carry up the aisle, a task Teddy had been very excited about. Mostly Teddy had been excited to see Ginny in her dress and had been talking about it constantly since Harry had proposed at the Quidditch final.

Harry’s second task was to collect the groomsmen’s dress robes from Diagon Alley, they had been slightly delayed due to needing a few refits thanks to Ron’s expanding waistline and Neville’s suddenly increased muscle tone.

Harry’s final task was the one he was looking forward to the most and that was to help Teddy get ready for his ring bearer duties. But Harry had given himself one extra task and that was finish writing his speech, something he had found incredibly difficult. Summing up on paper what Ginny meant to him was very difficult, partially because romance had never much been Harry’s strength but mostly because he had no idea how to put his feelings into words. 

He handed his draft to Hermione whilst they all ate breakfast, not ready for Ron to see what he had written.

“It’s lovely,” Hermione said smiling sympathetically.

“But?” Harry asked.

“Well it’s a little stale and formal, I’m certain it’s more than adequate though but maybe just speak from your heart a little more.”

Harry was not quite sure how to do that so he tucked the speech into his pocket deciding he would deal with that later on after he had given it some thought.

As they finished breakfast a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Neville Longbottom who was playing the role of usher for the day. It never ceased to amaze Harry just how much Neville was changing. The short, round, buck toothed eleven year old Harry had first met was long gone and now stood a six foot, broad shouldered and chisel jawed man capable of killing a dangerous snake with a sword.

“Morning Harry,” he said brightly as he ducked under the top of the cottage door, “Nervous?”

“A touch,” Harry admitted feeling his stomach starting to turn to knots.

Neville suddenly looked a little nervous himself, “I have something I need to ask you,” he said playing with the end of his sleeve, “I totally get it if you say no, it’s really short notice and all.”

“Out with it,” Harry said raising any eyebrow at Neville.

“Well I wondered if it would be too late to bring a plus one today?” he said shuffling his feet.

Hermione squeaked from the other room, “Who is it?” she asked suddenly appearing in the front entrance hall.

“Hannah Abbott,” Neville said quietly, “She’s been working at the Three Broomsticks the last few months and well I’ve been going in there to get lunch a few days a week and we got to talking a lot. Realised we had a lot in common. So she’s been my girlfriend for about the last two weeks. We had agreed it was too short notice for her to come to the wedding but when I saw her this morning before I came here she seemed really sad so I said I’d ask.”

Neville’s cheeks had flushed pink after he finished talking and he seemed completely unable to look at anything in the room except for his own feet.

“There’s space,” Hermione said encouragingly to Harry, “We could easily squeeze her in. I’ll do all the leg work and talk to the caterers, edit the seat plan. I promise this will not affect Ginny at all.”

Harry laughed at Hermione’s enthusiasm, she had always been a sucker for romance, “Fine, she can come. But in exchange you have to go at get the robes from Diagon Alley.”

“Done,” Neville said grinning, “I’ll go and tell Hannah the good news and I’ll collect them straight away.” With that Neville was gone out the front door.

“Tell Hannah to come here,” Hermione called after him, “It’ll be easier to get her to the wedding.”

Neville gave Hermione a thumbs up before disapparating.

“Such lovely news,” Hermione said dashing back to the kitchen and squeezing Ron.

“Women,” Ron said weakly rolling his eyes at Harry.

The rest of the morning actually ran surprisingly smoothly. Neville finished his task valiantly returning just forty minutes later with a bashful looking Hannah who vanished off to one of the spare bedrooms to get ready. Hermione disappeared at eleven to go at get ready with Ginny and very excited Teddy was deposited by his rather worn out looking grandmother.

“When do we see Ginny?” he asked Harry whilst bouncing up and down his hair changing rapidly from blue to orange with each bounce.

“At the ceremony,” Harry said laughing failing to calm teddy down so they could get changed. Ron however had been more than prepared for this and pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket.

“If you are well behaved enough to get into you lovely dress robes this frog is yours,” he said to the bouncing seven year old.

Teddy grinned at him and instantly starting shedding his clothes until he was stood in just his pants. Harry was suddenly drawn back six years to when teddy was just a toddler and had carried an odd hatred towards his clothes, spending most of his time running around in just a nappy and socks, occasionally joined by an eccentric hat of some sort. It was an amusing phase in the safe confines of the cottage, less so in middle of Diagon Alley.

Once dressed Teddy contended himself with eating the chocolate frog and then playing with Godric the cat giving Harry, Ron and Neville enough time to get themselves dressed. Harry was very pleased by the overall look of the robes. Harry was dressed in a smart pair of dark grey trousers with a waistcoat to match, a white shirt beneath. His tie was emerald green and his robes the same shade but embellished with gold pattern that Harry had been informed was paisley. He felt very grand.

Ginny had chosen he colour scheme. She had opted for the green as she knew it matched Harry’s eyes beautifully and green was one on the few colours that would not clash horribly with the red headed Weasley’s. The gold trim was there simply to honour the Holyhead Harpies who Ginny remained star chaser and Harry an avid supporter. 

“Not bad,” Ron said admiring his own robes.

Hannah finally emerged from her getting ready ritual, Harry noticed Neville’s jaw drop a little and Harry did have to admit she did look lovely, especially considering she only found out she’d be attending the wedding about two hours previously.

“You boys all look lovely,” she said smiling at them, “Thanks again for the invite, Harry.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said smiling, “Probably should have invited you anyway, Neville or not,” he said apologetically, “When it came down to it we realised we had loads more people we knew than we realised so had to be pretty strict. Hermione is certain we can squeeze you in though.”

“It’s all good,” Hannah said casually, “No hard feelings from me. I was so happy to hear you were getting your happy ending with Ginny anyway, I can’t think of two people more deserving.”

Neville gave Hannah a furtive look and little peck on the cheek. 

Now they were all ready just forty five minutes remained before the ceremony started, a knock on the door surprised Harry.

“Charlie? Is everything okay? Is Ginny alright?” Harry asked startled.

Charlie Weasley stood grinning at Harry, he was wearing a simple pair of black trousers and burgundy coloured waistcoat. His shirt was rolled up showing his thick biceps and scarred forearms.

“All good,” he said patting Harry on the shoulder, “I’m just here on orders of the bride to make sure you get to the wedding in one piece.

“It’s less than a mile away,” Ron scoffed, “I reckon we’ll be able to manage.”

Charlie threw Ron an amused look, “Just do as you are told or I’ll tell our darling sister I had to take you by force.”

Ron looked annoyed but nodded, clearly not wanting to be the victim of one of Ginny’s hexes. Charlie waved them all to follow him into the garden to an old battered watering can. Harry clutching Teddy’s hand to keep him from bouncing away into the distance.

“A portkey?” Neville asked curiously.

“Exactly,” Charlie said smiling, “Everyone get a hold We have exactly twenty seconds.”

Harry knew better than to question what was happening and simply went along with the plan willingly. The portkey swirled into life causing Teddy to laugh to with delight as they all spun rapidly away from the cottage.

They landed with a thud in a deserted field, a small church in view.

Neville laid flat on his back, “I hate portkeys,” he said miserably accepting a hand up from Ron and Charlie.

“Where are we? This doesn’t look much like The burrow?” Harry asked Charlie.

“Very astute, Harry,” Charlie laughed, “Glad to see my sister is at least marrying someone clever.”

Harry glowered at Charlie.

“It’s a surprise from your wife to be,” Charlie said, “I suggest you just go with it for now.”

Although Harry did not like being in the dark on this he grabbed hold of Teddy’s hand again who had been chasing a daddy long legs and pulled him along after Charlie.

“Will we see Ginny soon?” Teddy asked longingly.

Harry felt his stomach flip over, “Yeah,” he agreed, “I can’t wait.”

“I knew something suspect was going on,” Ron muttered to Harry out of ear shot of his older brother, “Hermione has been giving me this weird smug look all morning.”

“Here we are,” Charlie announced as they reached the outside of the small church. 

Harry looked around and saw a sign on the outside of the church, “St John’s of Aconbury?”

“Sound familiar?” Charlie asked grinning at Harry.

“It does but I don’t know why,” Harry said truthfully.

Two large hands crashed down on Harry’s shoulders, threatening to buckle Harry’s knee. Harry knew the owner of the hands could only be Hagrid.

“This is where James and Lily Potter were married,” Hagrid explained. Harry wheeled around to come face to face with the half giant the weight of his words hitting harry even harder than his hands had.

“Ginny asked me a few months back what I could remember about your parents wedding,” Hagrid explained, “Since I happened to be a guest I was able to tell her about this place. She thought it might be nice for you to get married in the same church. Your dad was raised in this village you know.”

Harry looked around in amazement at the place realising that it looked familiar from old photos that Sirius had shared with him of him and his father as teenagers when Sirius used to spend his time at the Potter’s house.

“You’ve got a good one there, Harry,” Hagrid said.

“I really do,” Harry said, still trying to process where he was.

“Come on,” Ron said drawing Harry back to reality, we better get in and set up.

“I never knew my parents had a church wedding,” Harry said wondering into the old building. It truly was beautiful, the sun shining through the stained glass windows, the old organ shining proudly, the pipes going right up to old ceiling. The pews were already starting to fill with guests, each of which was significant person to Harry or Ginny, seeing them all there, knowing they were there for him threatened to overwhelm Harry. Bill Weasley was near the front of the church grinning at Harry with his scarred face. 

“I know that look,” he said warmly to Harry. Given that Bill had only been married a few years himself, Harry knew he was someone who could sympathise with Harry completely.

“There are so many people here,” Harry whispered to Bill, “I didn’t realise there would be so many.”

“And when Ginny walks in they will cease to exist,” Bill said simply, “I promise. The nerves will go soon. Do you like the venue?”

“It’s incredible,” Harry said nodding, “I can’t believe she kept this secret.”

“Well she only told a few of us,” Bill explained, “Charlie and I knew and so did Mum, Dad and Hermione. All the other guests found out yesterday. Ginny felt like the less people that knew the easier it would be to stop you from finding out.”

Harry glanced at Ron who was having his tie fixed by Mrs Weasley, “Yeah probably a good move.”

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’m glad it’s you she’s marrying,” he said earnestly, “Somehow Ginny managed to pin down the one and only man that I don’t have to give a big brother talk to. I know you’ll take care of each other. Anybody could see it a mile off that he two of you belong together.”

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Harry said shaking Bill’s hand firmly.

“Right, little Lupin,” Bill called out to Teddy who was playing rock paper scissors with Victoire, “You need to get into position and wait for the blushing bride.” Bill strode up behind Teddy and grabbed him, wondering out of the church, hanging him upside, Teddy roaring with laughter.

Neville was performing well getting everyone seated, Ron occasionally jumping in to make sure that the more important relatives got priority seating. Seeing Harry was free Mrs Weasley made a beeline for him.

“Don’t you look handsome,” she said pulling him into a tight hug, “Do you not think you ought to shave though?”

Harry laughed, “Strict instructions from Ginny I’m afraid,” he explained, running his fingers though his short, dark beard, “She likes me hairy.”

Molly shook her head, “Well I suppose Ginevra’s opinion is the one that counts.” She pulled small pack of custard creams out of her handbag and gave them to Harry, “Eat these,” she said, “You will need the sugar.”

Harry did as he was told and ate the biscuits grateful of having something to do.

Before he knew it he was stood at the front of the church, a vicar before him and Ron to his right.

“Please be upstanding for the bride,” the vicar announced. Harry looked determinedly at the front of the church as he had been instructed. His heart skipped as the organ began playing a loud and joyful tune. He could hear people behind him gasping and murmuring. Finally, after what felt like an age, he felt the warmth of Ginny’s hand in his own. He chanced a glance to her and could not help but let an idiotic grin fill his face. She was quite simply, stunning.

Her hair was tied into an intricate up do, her make up soft and natural, showing off the brown of her eyes. Her dress was floor length a long elegant train spreading out behind her that made it look as if she had glided there on ice. The dress hugged her figure in all the right places showing off her athletic and slender frame. She was smiling back at him, a look of complete deserved smugness on her face. Harry has so much he wanted to say to her and thank her for but he was aware of the vicar in front of him and knew it would have to wait until later.

Arthur Weasley stood next to Ginny, his chest puffed out proudly with a look on his face that said, “Yes this is my daughter”.

When the moment came to give Ginny away he announced confidently, “She gives herself to this man but does so with the firm blessing of myself and her family.”

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur but Bill had been absolutely right, when it came to standing at the front of that church not a single other human being had existed. Just Ginny. As Harry recited vows that had been said millions of times before he finally understood the weight of them. He promised to love Ginny no matter what, whether she was sick or poor and he promised to do so for the rest of his days and Ginny promised him the same. Harry wondered if the vows should have seemed scarier but as he looked into her eyes and said them it all made perfect sense to him. Of course he would love her no matter what.

“Who has the rings? The vicar asked directing the question to Ron. Ron smiled and nodded to Teddy who was sat at the front row of the pews still clutching the ring cushion like his life depended on it.

“Teddy you’re up,” Ginny whispered to him.

Teddy dashed over so quickly he nearly tripped on his long robes. The vicar bent down to greet him.

“Well done young man, I see you have looked after these very well. May I take them off your hands.”

Teddy nodded, he pulled one of the rings off the cushion and handed it to the Vicar, “This one is Harry’s,” he instructed before pulling off the second, “And this one is Ginny’s. You mustn’t get them mixed up.”

Harry could hear quiet laughter from behind him, “I promise I will be very careful,” the vicar said gently. Teddy flung his arms around Ginny’s waist, she bent down to give him a kiss on the head before Teddy scurried off to sit back down next to Mrs Weasley.

“I have definitely been made redundant,” Ron said making Harry chuckle.

Harry and Ginny recited more vows, each placing a ring on the others finger and just like that they were declared married. The vicar flicked his wand as he announced them showering them with gold coloured stars. Harry nodded, it now making sense how the Vicar had been completely accepting of the random assortment of guests and Teddy Lupin’s odd hair colour, he himself was a wizard.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Harry did so with great enthusiasm, much like their first ever kiss Harry found he did not care much that they were being watched by a room full of people. The room erupted with applause.

When the register was signed Harry took Ginny’s arms and proudly walked out of the church with her, smiling and waving at the many guests that were there for them.

“I can’t believe you arranged this,” Harry said to his new wife.

She grinned at him, “It’s not over yet.” The first two out of the church behind them were of course Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked lovely in her green and gold bridesmaid dress. 

“Beautiful ceremony,” she said flinging her arms around Harry and Ginny. Harry noticed a slight redness to Hermione’s eyes, giving away the fact that she had shed a few tears.

“Congrats Mrs potter,” Ron said hugging Ginny.

Luna practically floated out to them and gently threw a handful of confetti over Harry’s head, “Just lovely,” she said mistily, “Thanks for letting me take part.” With that she floated off to talk to Neville and Hannah.

“She’s great,” Ron said shaking his head, “Utterly brilliant.”

They spent some time outside the church, taking the necessary photos. Harry’s favourite being the Weasley group shot. Once all was done most of the guests had set off to the reception which Harry suddenly realised he had no idea where it was. Ginny led Harry to a carriage that was now waiting outside the church that was being drawn by a very grand looking horse.

“I had wanted a therstral,” Ginny explained, “But Mum reckoned it might alarm the local muggles a bit. This was plan B.”

“It’s great,” Harry said offering a hand to help her into the carriage, not a move he would usually have attempted but Ginny’s dress, though very beautiful, did not look like it had been designed with getting in and out of carriages in mind.

They bounced down the road in the carriage for just a few minutes before they reached a grand looking manor house where the driver brought the carriage to a stop.

“Any idea where we are?” Ginny asked as she and Harry climbed out of the carriage.

Harry studied the building carefully, “Not a clue,” he finally admitted.

“Well,” Ginny started, “This house belonged to a Mr Fleamount Potter.”

“My grandfather,” Harry said in amazement.

“That’s the one,” Ginny confirmed, “It’s been abandoned for years. I did a bit of digging and I found out why it’s been unoccupied.”

Harry gave her a questioning look.

“When your grandparents passed away the first war was at an all-time high,” she explained, “Your parents were very much with the order and mostly in hiding as your mum was pregnant with you. This house was left to them in your grandparents will but they never really got to do anything with it. When they died you inherited everything, including this rather spectacular house but because you were placed so carefully with your Aunt and Uncle, living as a muggle nobody was ever able to track you down to tell you. The deed is apparently just casually sat in your vault at Gringotts. I got Bill to check it out.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “I own another house.”

“You do and this one just so happens to be filled with your family history.”

Harry found himself utterly lost for words so instead he kissed her firmly.

“Good surprise?” she asked when they broke apart.

“Very good,” Harry said breathlessly, “Tomorrow we’ll come back here and we’ll have a proper look but right now, let’s go to our wedding reception Mrs Potter.”

Ginny beamed at him and led him round to the back of the manor to a grand marquee that was filling the quite vast garden. As they walked in the crowd of people erupted with cheering and applause. Harry recognised the centrepieces on the tables as they ones he and Ginny had so painstakingly been putting together. For a simple design that he had fudged together he had to admit Ginny had been right about the finished effect. 

They look their place between Mr and Mrs Weasley on the top table, Mrs Weasley planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek as he sat down. Harry’s stomach growled with hunger as the smell of the food from the caterers reached him. They had opted for a Chinese buffet as a nod to their first date and Harry was incredibly grateful they had decided to eat before the speeches. 

As the buffet opened Harry and Ginny were first to reach it, both filling their plates enthusiastically and after them all the guests followed suit. The mood of the room was infectious, people laughing, joking and chatting and has Harry looked around them he could not remember seeing such happy room of people.

Harry emptied his plate and got up to move back towards the buffet to refill when a voice boomed over the crowd.

“Get over ‘ere Potter.”

Harry looked over to see Hagrid waving him over from a table filled with Harry’s other former professor’s including Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Trelawny, Sprout and not a professor, Madam Pomfrey who Harry was fairly confident he owed his life to several times over if at least his arm.

“Good show, Harry,” Slughorn said approvingly, “And might I say an excellent choice of wife. Another successful wedding for the Slugclub.”

“Quiet Horace,” Mcgonagall scolded, her voice sounded thicker with scottish than Harry was used to but he supposed the empty wine bottle in front of her might have been to blame, “Congratulations Potter, you seem to make a fine couple. Of course I had hoped good things would come for you after your Quidditch celebrations in the common room.” Mcgonagall winked at him.

“You knew about that?” Harry asked laughing.

“I see everything, Potter,” Mcgonagall said pointing a long finger at him.

“I thought that was Sybill’s job,” Madam Sprout cackled and the table erupted with rapturous laughter except for Sybill Trelawny herself who looked a bit perturbed.

“I wouldn’t laugh too hard,” Harry said warningly at professor Sprout, “She’s the one predicted I would take down Voldemort.”

Stunned silence replaced the laughter.

“Really?” Hagrid asked looking from Harry to Trelawny.

Harry nodded, “Pretty sure the memory is still in the headmaster’s office with the pensieve. Worth a look professor,” he said to Mcgonagall.

The teachers remained silent for a moment until Slughorn snorted at the utter ridiculousness of Harry’s bombshell and soon everyone else was joining in. Harry again started to make his way towards the buffet table but this time it was one of the Weasley tables that stopped him, sat together were George and Angelina and their two children Fred and Roxanne. Also one the table were Percy and his relatively new girlfriend Audrey and Charlie. Bill was the only sibling absent, he and Fleur had volunteered to keep Auntie Muriel company throughout the meal as Bill seemed to be the only one of her nephews she actually still liked.

After all the congratulation were out the way and small talk had been achieved Harry was suddenly very aware that nobody else was eating and to his absolute horror he could see the caterers clearing away the buffet. Harry sighed in acknowledgment of his fate that he would be going a little hungrier than he might have wanted to. At least there would be dessert after the speeches but then his stomach dropped as he remembered one of those speeches was going to be his. He glanced across the room to his new wife who was waving him over to his seat. Harry did as he was told despite his feet being quite reluctant to move.

Then Arthur Weasley was on his feet, gently tapping his fork against his glass bringing the room to attention.

Arthur said nice things, of course. Harry never expected anything less. Arthur talked about Ginny growing up, how proud he was of her, how pleased she had found happiness with Harry and finally asked everyone to raise their glasses for the new couple. Harry found it hard to focus on exactly what Arthur had actually said in truth due to his ever building nerves.

Then it was Harry’s turn, all eyes fell on him. Ginny gave him a gentle nudge, “You’ll be fine,” she whispered encouragingly, “I have every faith in you.”

So Harry did what must be done and he rose to his feet, fumbling in his pocket for the hollow speech he had written but found his pockets contained absolutely no paper what so ever. In that moment Harry realised he was going to have to do what he had spent his entire life so far doing, he would simply have to make it up and hope for the best. So he took a large gulp of beer and cleared his throat.

“Thank you Arthur for your kind words, it really means a lot to both of us to have your approval and of course thank you all for being here today, every one of you. I must admit I was a bit shocked when Ginny and I put the guest list together, I genuinely had no idea I liked so many people.”

A few people in the room sniggered and chuckled, building Harry’s confidence.

“I first met Ginny when I was just eleven years old and I was on my way to Hogwarts for the very first time. I was lost, I didn’t know how to get to the train to school but something drew me over the Mrs Weasley and her red headed children. Out of all the people on that platform something told me that they were the ones I should have asked for help. That was the first conversation albeit a brief one I ever had with the two women that would become my mother in law and my wife. They helped me find my way and they have really been doing so ever since.”

“Lucky for me the very next person I met was none other than Ron Weasley, one of the best friends I would ever have. Because of Ron I was welcomed into the Weasley house and was treated like a son by Molly and Arthur so much so I often wondered why they didn’t just a adopt me and have done with it. In hindsight I am actually very glad they didn’t because marrying your own sister is pretty frowned upon I think.”

The room erupted with laughter, Ginny was shaking her head.

“I will always be grateful to this incredible family for taking me in, the lost and broken boy that I was. It is thanks to Molly and Arthur for giving me time and love that I turned into a man who could even begin to be worthy of their daughter. For the first time in my life I felt that I had a family and that I was wanted.”

“For quite an embarrassing number of years I had actually thought that I cared for Ginny like a sister. I was protective of her, I wanted to celebrate her victories and help support her through the bad times, being a good brother I thought. In retrospect I realised I was being just a touch thick but I caught on eventually. I was sixteen when I realised I had fallen for Ginny. It took me a while to do anything about it as I was worried Ron might murder me in my sleep if I even tried to hold his sister’s hand. As it turned out I had little to worry about, Ron was pretty good about the whole thing considering.”

“Ginny is without a shadow of a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is patient but strong, she is kind yet fierce and my god she makes me laugh. Not only that but she is absolutely beautiful, what more could a man want than that. She is the love of my life and always will be and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with her, through good times and bad. Thanks to Ginny I am now officially part of the Weasley family and I have inherited, parents, brothers, nieces and nephews alongside my wife. Ginny taught me what it really means to love someone. It’s not all about grand gestures and romance it’s actually about all the small things. It’s about waking up to a fresh made cup of tea on the night stand, it’s about laughing about something stupid and it’s about knowing when you finish a hard day at work that they’ll be there at home waiting to talk about it.”

Harry turned to look at his new wife who smiled up at him.

“I love you Ginny. I love you for who you were, I love you for you are now and I will love whoever you become as we go on this journey together. And I thank you for loving me even though I have not always been an easy person to love. Because of you letting me have the honour of being you husband I don’t have to be alone anymore, I’m not the last Potter anymore. So a toast to you Ginny,” Harry raised his glass still looking Ginny in the eye, “To Mrs Potter.”

“MRS POTTER,” the room cheered in unison. 

Ginny kissed him as he sat back down next to her. Hermione met his eye and gave him a tearful smile mouthing the words, “That was beautiful,” to him.

Mrs Weasley wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulder, “We really do love you, Arthur and I,” she said, “We did actually ask Dumbledore if we could take you on full time, you should know that.”

“Thanks Molly and don’t worry, I know why you couldn’t. Dumbledore did tell me,” Harry said smiling.

Now it was Ron’s turn to stand and make his speech as best man.

“Thanks Harry,” Ron said looking reproachfully at Harry, “I now have to follow that. Appreciate it.”

Several people laughed, particularly Ron’s brothers.

“So firstly thanks to Ginny. Harry really did need to become an official part of the family and so somebody was going to have to marry him so thanks for taking one for the team. For a while there I was starting to think I might have to and no offence Harry but you’re just not my type.”

The room again filled with laughter, nobody louder than Hermione.

“So yes, Harry committed the ultimate betrayal and he fell for his best friends little sister. Not only that but instead of actually asking me if I would be alright with them going out he instead decided to snog her in front of me and room full of at least fifty other people.”

A few people gasped but generally the erupted with laughing and just a couple of wolf whistles.

“It was a brave move and I suppose no less than we should really have expected from Harry. There was something I learnt about Harry from a young age and that was he is very much all or nothing. For Harry there was never any nonsense about glass half full, for him it was either full or empty. So I knew when he kissed my sister that day it was because he was all in and I am very glad to see I was right about that.”

“I have watched this man go to hell and back, I have seen him fight against impossible odds and not only win but come out of them stronger. There is no other man in this world that could possibly handle my stubborn, pig headed sister than him.”

“Ronald,” Mrs Weasley growled but Ginny laughed and nodded knowingly.

Ron gave Ginny a grin, “Hell it was only two weeks ago she hit me so hard with a Jelly-legs curse that I was stuck out in the garden for two hours until our Dad found me. And that was just because I said I was glad I didn’t want to help make stupid centrepieces. Which look very lovely by the way,” Ron added hastily.

“So good luck Harry, I know you’ll do all you can to protect my sister all I can hope is that you have been practicing shield charms. You’re gonna need them, mate. But in all honesty I am very happy for you both. It is hard to imagine a couple more suited to each other than the both of you. Couples who have been together longer couldn’t survive some of the crap you have faced together so I know not only will you be happy together but you will go the distance. Merlin knows you deserve some happiness. So our final toast is to Harry and Ginny and a long and happy marriage for them both.”

“To Harry and Ginny,” chorused the crowd.

With the speeches done, desserts were served. Harry wolfed down a piece of treacle tart before anyone could talk to him or stop him. Before he knew it the sky was getting dark outside and the tables were being cleared and the band were summoning Harry and Ginny for their first dance. Harry had no clue what he had would be dancing to, having left that decision to Ginny but as they joined one another and the band started playing Harry felt like he had heard the song before.

“For you there’ll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
‘cause I feel that when I’m with you  
It’s alright, I know it’s right”

As he and Ginny swayed slowly together it truck Harry where he had heard it, “My aunt used to play this,” he said surprised, “This is called Songbird.”

Ginny nodded, “It was your mum’s favourite song. She and your dad danced to it at their own wedding.”

“How on earth did you find that out?” Harry asked still moving his feet with hers.

Ginny looked a little pink in the feint light of the dance floor, “Well,” she said slowly, “I asked Lupin.”

Harry’s grip tightened on Ginny for a just a second at the shock of her words.

“When you were away hunting horcruxes Lupin came over that Christmas. He and I sat and talked for a long while about heaps of different stuff but one of the things we talked about was first war. Lupin said he could see the same patterns repeating themselves, people rushing into decisions just like they did before. He mentioned your parents wedding and how they were still teenagers when they married. So I asked about their wedding. Lupin said it was a small wedding but the thing that stuck out was the beautiful song those chose for their first dance. Lily always favoured muggle music so she chose this.”

“Too you I would give the world  
To you I’d never be cold  
‘Cause I feel that when I’m with you  
It’s alright, I know it’s right.”

Harry absorbed the words of the song, it truly was beautiful and quite fitting for how much the two of them had been through, he and Ginny and his parents.

“And you remembered all this time?” Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, “I thought it would be nice for you. I thought maybe by some miracle if you made it back to me in one piece and you still wanted to be with me then just maybe one day you and I could dance to this song at our wedding.”

“You thought about marrying me back then?” Harry said surprised.

“In a way, yeah,” Ginny said, “Honestly though, back then I thought it was just a pipe dream but here we are.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Harry said before softly kissing Ginny. A few people clapped and made wooing noises. Harry looked around in surprise to see they were no longer on the dance floor alone, they had been joined by several other rotating couples, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Hannah, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur and of course Teddy and Luna. Harry laughed smiled at the odd pairing but was not surprised that Teddy had made friends with Luna.

The party went on till late into the evening but once midnight hit the guests started to leave and Harry was pleased, exhaustion starting to catch up with him. He was very glad that he and Ginny had opted to go home at the end of their wedding day, harry could not wait to crash in his own bed. When the last of guests had gone they followed suit and apparated back to their happy little cottage. Ginny took a quick shower and Harry made tea to take up to bed with them. Harry strongly suspected that Ginny was feeling as tired as he was and there would be no activities except for talking before sleep took over.

She joined him in bed shortly, propped up on her pillow, sipping her tea.

“Good day?” she asked.

“I think that was the best day of my life,” Harry confirmed and he truly meant it.

*Present day*

“She offered to move and live in grandparents’ house the next morning,” Harry said, “I turned her down. I loved the little cottage we had and I neither wanted nor needed anything more. Instead we agreed that the Manor would go to our first born child. James loved the place. He called it Potter place and it became our new go to house for parties and gatherings. For a short time Al lived with him as well. My sons took a bit longer settling down than myself and Ginny ever had, a privilege of their generation, there was never a need to rush. No sense of urgency. I hope my grandparents would have approved of their great grandson taking over the place.”

Dumbledore laughed, “Fleamont would have been ecstatic. A shame that he and his wife only ever had your father. Fleamont would have loved to have a big family. No doubt he has thoroughly enjoyed watching the Potter name spread itself again.”

“With no sign of slowing down,” Harry added smiling, “All thanks to Ginny of course.”

Harry could hear the feint sound of a train whistle in the distance calling to him.

“I think it might be time,” Harry said smiling but Dumbledore did not smile back or even look at Harry for that matter.

“I think it might be time I was totally honest with you, Harry.”


	12. Boarding the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dumbledore face death together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of this whole story this was the hardest chapter to write. It's a complicated subject matter but I hope I did it justice. Writing this brought up a lot of feelings I have about people I have lost myself in recent years. the funny thing about losing someone that you love is that you can sometimes fool yourself into thinking you are completely healed and then they suddenly push themselves to the forefront of you mind and the grief returns just as potently as it did when you first lost them. I did however find some comfort in writing about death and I hope some of you will be able to feel the same reading this.

“I thought you had been honest with me? I thought the reason we were doing this was so that you could move on from your guilt about me?” Harry asked, finally becoming frustrated. He had done what Dumbledore had asked of him and now he was ready to go and yet here he still sat.

“That is only part of the truth,” Dumbledore said quietly, “I had hoped that hearing your stories would alleviate more of my guilt. You are not the only person I did wrong by remember. I harmed so many people, forced others to fight my battles caused death and destruction in my arrogance. Whilst I was alive I could hide in my headmaster’s office behind a veil of mystery that nobody would ever challenge but now in death I can no longer hide from my demons. They are all there waiting for me.”

“Your sister,” Harry said simply.

“And my brother, mother and father,” Dumbledore sighed, “I was not a good son.”

“You were very young then,” Harry said rising to Dumbledore’s defence.

“So were you,” Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed, “Come on now you saw the mistakes I made when I was young. People died because of my mistakes, look at what happened to Sirius and of course I nearly murdered Draco Malfoy.”

“Slightly different to my experiences I think,” Dumbledore said quietly.

“I don’t think so,” Harry almost spat the words, becoming progressively more annoyed with his self-deprecation, “We cannot hold children responsible for their actions for the rest of their lives, we have to forgive and move on and accept that nobody in this world is perfect and that goes for ourselves as well.”

Tears began to fall from Dumbledore’s eyes, slow and dignified tears, the sight was quite sobering for Harry who forced himself to calm down and take a gentler approach.

“I’m afraid,” Dumbledore said.”

“To the well organised mind death is just the next great adventure. You told me that remember,” Harry said softly.

“Ah,” Dumbledore said smiling weakly through tears, “Unfortunately I was not talking about myself. There is one thing I can say with absolute certainty and that is my mind is most definitely not well organised and I am not ready for what I might face.”

Harry sat for a moment and then the pieces started to fall together and the last conversation he had with Dumbledore in this very place came flooding back. It was not his family that Dumbledore had been most emotional about that day.

“Are you afraid of what you might not face as well?”

Dumbledore’s eyes snapped up at him out of surprise.

“You never married, you never had children of your own, you never even mentioned anyone that you might have felt something for and I think that’s because you never got over your first love,” Harry said slowly, “And now you are worried that his wrong doings were so severe that you might have to face an eternity without him. Not only that, but after everything he did you feel guilty that you still love him at all.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth but not a single sound came out, instead he dabbed his eye with his sleeve and gave a very gentle nod of confirmation.

“Grindelwald’s final act was a good one,” Harry said, “He tried to stop Voldemort from getting the wand even though he knew it meant he was to die. He could have joined Voldemort but he chose instead to act bravely in the end. It could have been enough to redeem him but regardless of that you shall not find out sitting here for another hundred and fifty years feeling sorry for yourself. If you come with me there is a chance you will see him again, there is a chance your family will forgive what you have done and if none of that pans out you have so many people that will be pleased to see you.”

“But…”

“No excuses, no more delaying and absolutely no more selfishness, it is time professor,” Harry said firmly, “Love is not something that anybody should ever feel guilty for even if the person we love has done terrible things, perhaps when it comes down to it, they are the ones that need loving the most. If he really did hate everything he had done by the end he will need forgiveness and I think you are the most able to give him that.”

Very slowly Dumbledore rose it his feet, Harry beside him. Harry took Dumbledore’s hand into his own and together they walked to the edge of the platform just in time for the train that looked as if it was made of light and mist to arrive and the doors to slide open. As they stepped on together the doors slid shut again and in a flash of bright and brilliant light the platform was gone and so was the mist. Instead what Harry saw as he stepped back off the train was an enormous hall with the most immaculate marble floor he had ever seen. Looking around he saw that he and Dumbledore were not the only ones who had gotten off the train, that was no longer to be seen, as about a dozen others were looking around in wonder and amazement just as he was. Still clutching Dumbledore’s hand he strode forward, taking in the fresh scent of the air and the comfortable warmth of the place. It was the same feeling as waking naturally from a deep and pleasant sleep. 

As they walked Harry was aware that he could he the sound of whispers like a calm breeze around him, the sound was familiar and he was sure it was from a distant memory a lifetime ago. He studied the room curiously for the source of the whispers and when finally his eyes found the veiled arch ways are the very edge of the room, Harry understood straight away. He had seen one of these archways many years ago, on the dark day that his saw his godfather fall through, never to come back. For a moment, Harry felt the desire to go and study the archways but found the urge vanished as quickly as he started, there were more pressing matters.

At the end of the hall was a very grand and ornate archway, very different to the smaller, veiled versions. Harry was not sure how, but he knew this was the direction he needed to head to, the smell of fresh air and warm sun welcoming them both as they arrived. Everything was green like the best parts of the English countryside much like Ottery St Catchpole. Harry mused if Dumbledore was seeing what he saw or if the Professor’s version of the afterlife looked very different and yet he found he did not need to ask but simply accept that what he was looking at was quite beautiful and profoundly perfect. Dumbledore’s hand tightened around his and Harry followed the man’s gaze of wonder. A young girl walked towards them, smiling softly. Harry had seen the girl before in a portrait that was mounted on the wall of the Hogshead pub in Hogsmead.

“Ariana,” Dumbledore whispered.

“Hello, Albus,” she said as if it had not been over a century since they had last seen each other. With great gentleness she freed Dumbledore’s hand from Harry’s and took it into her own, “Thank you for bringing him along. We were starting to think he had gotten rather lost.”

“We?” Dumbledore asked weakly.

Ariana nodded, “Yes, Aberforth, mother and father are waiting and we are all so glad that you made it,” Ariana pointed to the distance and Harry could just make out the three figures that were the rest of the Dumbledore’s, awaiting the return of the prodigal son. Nearby to them stood another figure he was very slowly walking towards Dumbledore and his sister. The man had a pale complexion with short blonde hair that stood neatly on end. His face adorned with a tidy moustache. His clothes were immaculate, not unlike a fine tailored muggle suit but somehow grander. 

As Dumbledore saw what Harry was seeing he dropped slowly to his knees, releasing Ariana’s hand and instead covering his face, the sight he was seeing threatening to overwhelm him if he looked on it for another second. As the man drew closer Harry realised he had seen the face before but much older, much more tired; Gellert Grindelwald. Now Dumbledore in an instant appeared younger than Harry had ever seen him. He looked about twenty five, his face only hinting at a beard, his hair brown, long enough to cover the back of his neck but not so long to touch his shoulders. The kindness in Grindelwald’s eyes surprised Harry, he did not feel like he was looking at the face of a dangerous wizard but a young man who was pleased to see someone he loved again. He wondered if this was the power that remorse actually had and he wondered if given more time, could even Tom Riddle have been salvaged from the monster he became. Grindelwald knelt before Dumbledore so they were just inches apart, pulling his hands from his face.

“I’m so sorry for everything,” Grindelwald whispered so quietly so Harry was barely able to hear. Quite suddenly Harry felt like an intruder in this quite intimate moment and knew it was his time to go, he had achieved what was needed and Dumbledore was exactly where he needed to be but as Harry turned and walked away he found himself feeling quite alone. He scanned the landscape around him, everywhere he could see people greeting each other and embracing but nobody was there for him. But then he saw the light hit her shining red hair as it had so many times at Quidditch practice, the beach or just hanging out the sheets in the garden. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as if it was trying to burst free. Ginny was running towards him, as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Harry braced himself for when she collided with him but he found as she threw her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist he was able to catch her quite easily and for the first time in six months Harry finally felt he could breathe again.

“You’re here,” she said snuggling her face into his neck.

“I am,” Harry said grasping on to her as tightly as he could like he was frightened she would vanish if he let go. It had been the longest they had ever been apart since the war was over but the reunion was so much sweeter. This time there was no exhaustion or mourning, there was no pain or trauma. They were together as they should be. “I’ve missed you.”

Ginny loosened her grip on Harry, letting her feet drop to the floor and grasping his hands in hers taking a small step back so she could see him properly, “I missed you too, she said meeting his eye.”

Ginny’s body was at least a hundred and forty years younger than Harry had last seen her and yet her eyes remained as familiar as ever. There was something in them that seemed to heal him with just a look, even if Harry did not know he needed healing, just her gazing upon him made him feel better than he had before. Ginny had held his talent from the day they had met at platform nine and three quarters right up until she had taken her last breath.

“When someone you love dies,” she started explaining, “You can’t help but be drawn here, it’s like a magnet pulling you along. I’ve been here a few times recently, to greet old friends and family. When I got here now and I saw your parents were here waiting as well I knew it would be you,” she finished smiling broadly.

“My parents are here?” Harry said processing what she said.

“They were but I sent them home, there’s quite the welcome party for you. Your parents, my parents, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, Sirius. I was practically beating them off with a stick so I could get to you first. Playing the wife card helped, wife trumps everything.”

Harry smiled, “Good, they can wait a little longer.” With that Harry kissed her in a way his old body had not let him for years. It was the kind of kiss just thinking about would have rendered him breathless in the last decade of his life but no such obstacle existed. She kissed him back, matching his enthusiasm tenfold. Harry had no clue how long is had been when they did finally break apart. 

Ginny was beaming at him, “You know we can do that as often as we want for eternity now?”

“I think I’m going to like this being dead thing,” Harry agreed, giving her a coy smile.

“It’s pretty good as it happens,” Ginny said, “You can sleep whenever you want but you’re never tired. You can eat whatever you want, whenever but you’re never hungry or too full. One of the best things here is the lack of time. It’s weird at first but when you get used to the fact that time no longer exists it’s great. I mean you get a sense of time passing when you dip in and out of the living realm but it behaves totally different here. Before everything was set to a time and a date, you always had to go to work at that specific point but here it just kind of flows like music and instead of being a slave to it you just kind of get to dance along. Make sense?”

Harry chuckled, “Not even slightly but I’m sure it will. So we can go and see the living?”

“Yep,” Ginny confirmed, “That veil in the department of mysteries we saw, that’s how we do it. Only souls can pass through though. So when we go back the living don’t know we are there. But it’s why Sirius died when he fell through, his soul shed his body when he came here. He’s been happy though, it’s pretty much impossible not to be happy here though.”

He realised that he and Ginny had been walking together without him ever paying attention to the fact but when he did he realised they were stood outside a grand house, not unlike his son’s manor house, Potter Place.

“They’re in here,” Ginny said giving him a nudge, “Ready to see your parents?”

“What are they like?” Harry asked feeling a little childish but he knew Ginny wouldn’t judge instead she gave him a gentle look.

“Your mum is truly wonderful. She’s so kind and gentle and very calm, she reminds me a lot of you actually on those happy quiet days. You know the ones where you would read the kids a story before they went to bed or when you’d stay up all night with me when I was suffering with morning sickness. She is definitely where your softer side came from, the quiet heroics. Your dad on the other hand, well our James makes a lot more sense now,” Ginny said, a twinkle in her eye, “I always thought it was the Weasley traits coming out in him that gave him his sense of humour and lack of social awareness but no, he takes after Grandad Potter for all of those. Once I met him it completely made sense that your dad helped make the marauders map. He’s utterly ridiculous but he’s great. Harry you are going to love them just as much as they love you.”

Harry nodded and took a step forward, letting Ginny’s words sink in.

He had only ever seen his parents at the worst points in his life. He had heard his mother’s screams and his father’s shouts from the dementors. He had seen them when they had erupted from Voldemort’s wand in the graveyard and he had seen them for the last time when he had marched himself to the forest with the intention of dying. He did not know his parents but that was about to change and the feeling was quite overwhelming. So when he reached the door of the house he found himself quite unable to reach out the handle and open it. Ginny once again took his hand, opening the door herself and slowly pulling him through.

Together they walked through the house, Harry peered out one of the windows into the garden, and he could see Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Remus, Tonks and Sirius sat around a fine looking table. Harry was desperate to go and join them. Hermione caught his eye through the glass and she gave him a warm smile and Harry’s feet began to carry him that way but Ginny gave him a small gentle tug the other way, “Soon,” she said.

Finally they stepped into the kitchen of the house and Harry came face to face with the two people he had spent most of his young life longing for and now they were there Harry did not quite know what to with himself. What surprised him most was just how young they were. He knew they had died in their earl twenties but he had never realised quite how young that made them.

Lily and James Potter rose from their seats and stepped forward so they were close enough that Harry could have reached out and touched them.

Harry held out his hand to shake his father’s, “It’s good to see you, sir.”

James Potter shook his head, “Never ever try to shake my hand or call me sir again.”

Quite suddenly Harry found himself being engulfed by his dad’s arms, his mum was not fair behind and seemed unable to resist any longer herself and wrapped her arms around the pair of them, her small hand squeezing Harry’s shoulder. Harry could not describe how it felt being held by his parents after all this time but it was incredible. Although his parents were practically strangers to him it feel as if he had known them for his entire life.

When they finally released him, Lily reached up and cupped his face in her hands, studying him closely, “I can’t believe you’re the same little boy who nearly killed the cat with a toy broomstick,” she said smiling at him, “I am so proud of who you have become.”

“I was quite proud of you when you nearly killed the cat,” James laughed, “Good to know I was right about your Quidditch skills though. Got that from me.”

“I know,” Harry said grinning, “I had to polish the trophies once when I got detention.”

James let out a triumphant roar of laughter, “Well you’re definitely my son then but I do have to say as far as Quidditch goes I think we can safely say your wife is the star of this family.”

Harry spun round to look at Ginny who was stood quietly observing the scene in front of her.

“I forgot,” Harry said to her, “The kids wanted me to let you know your goal record still stands. It was a close season but the title is still yours.” Ginny high fived Harry in triumph, “They all send their love by the way.”

“I miss them so much,” Ginny said, “But I am glad they are happy.”

“They are excellent people,” James said, “They two of you did a wonderful job raising them.”

“You really did,” Lily agreed, she met her son’s eyes, “Even on the days you might not have been sure you were doing a good job. Considering you never really had a decent parents figure, Harry you managed valiantly.”

Harry nodded slowly, “Only because of Ginny.”

“Who by the way is rather excellent herself,” James said slapping the top of Harry’s arm, “I don’t think a better wife for you would have been possible.”

“Thanks James,” Ginny said smiling.

Lily for a moment looked quite sombre, “We are sorry for what happened to you, Harry. We are sorry we couldn’t be there and we are so sorry for what Petunia and Vernon put you through. I have never been able to forgive her for that.”

Wanting to show her how important what he was about to say was, Harry took his mother’s hands into his, “You never need apologise to me again. What happened, had to happen. If it had gone any other way then the outcome could have been so much worse. Yeah I didn’t have the best childhood but thanks to what you and dad did to protect me I had a brilliant life, I wouldn’t change a thing, not a single second. You have to know that.”

Lily’s eyes became quite damp at Harry’s words but she smiled at him in spite of herself, “I do know that really. Your dad and I would pop in from time to time to check on you. It meant everything to us seeing you happy, your wedding day was a particularly wonderful day to see,” she looked at Ginny, “Thank you for finding a way to include us, it was a real honour. The family you got as well, I couldn’t have been much happier for you, I never have quite found the words to thank Molly and Arthur I mean we hardly even knew them when we were alive and yet they so generously raised our son for us just because you were Ron’s friend.”

Harry nodded, “They are some of the best people I know but Molly and Arthur never accepted thanks from me so I very much doubt they would take it from you either. I don’t think they ever saw that they were doing something extraordinary they just simply took me in because it was the right thing to do.”

“They even didn’t kick you out when you started snogging their daughter,” James laughed.

Harry felt himself flush a little, “Well at least I had the decency to marry her.”

They spent a long while talking, joking and catching up on all they had missed from each other’s lives until finally Harry could no longer resist the call of who was waiting for him in the garden and the greeting he got was intoxicatingly joyous. Teddy was the first he embraced, having spent years without him he was pleased to see his almost son again but seeing him with Remus and Tonks at his side was a beautiful thing to behold. Remus was almost unrecognisably young, the scars and lines from his face gone and the tired look his eyes always seemed to carry was replaced with a look of contentment. He had of course thanked Harry for what he had done for Teddy but in turn Harry had thanked Remus for the honour of raising his son.

Sirius, much like Remus was looking young and trouble free, he had congratulated Harry with much enthusiasm for managing to finish the war with such style, particularly with what happened with the dragon at Gringotts.

Molly and Arthur had both greeted Harry with the same welcoming warmth they always had, like he had just popped over to The Burrow for dinner as he had so many times through his life.

Finally Harry got to Ron and Hermione.

“Of course you managed to outlive us,” Ron said in mock bitterness, “Always had to do one better didn’t you.”

“Well I am at the chosen one,” Harry said shrugging.

“Git,” Ron said with a grin before hugging Harry, “It’s good to have you back.”

As soon as he and Ron broke apart it was Hermione’s turn to embrace him, “I’ve missed you,” she said kissing his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry said giving her a squeeze, “Nobody’s made me a carrot cake for months.”

Hermione giggled and then pointed over to the garden table on which sat a freshly baked carrot cake and a pot of tea.

The rest of the Weasley family joined them later on and they had a quiet party for Harry’s joining of them which included a very cheerful Fred and George who seemed to very much enjoy having James and Sirius for company. Harry had the joy of overhearing an excited conversation about Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. James was particularly thrilled to hear that his grandson of the same name had taken on the business.

“Come with me,” Ginny said catching Harry when he was spending a few moments alone observing the scene of the garden, “There’s something you need to see.”

In the briefest of time Harry found himself back in the enormous marbled hall that he had entered this world through, face to face with the three veiled archways. Ginny led him to the centre arch and together they stepped through.

Harry knew where he was straight away, standing in Ottery St Cacthpole, autumn leaves blowing around them but the sun was high in the sky. It must have been soon after his death. The village was more crowded than Harry had ever seen it and as he looked around the people he found he recognised many of them. Some of them were his family, some were his former colleagues, his friends and some were strangers.

“Ready so see your own funeral?” Ginny asked, smiling at her husband.

Harry looked at her disbelievingly for a moment but then nodded slowly as curiosity got the better of him. They walked together through the village filled with people in black robes until they finally reached with cemetery where Harry had reserved his plot next to Ginny’s.

Harry was pleased to see his three children were already there and they were together near the front of the seating area. After some time everyone was finally seated. He and Ginny walked over to be nearer to James, Lily and Albus. The passed Luna and Rolf Scamander as they made their way through and Harry could have sworn that Luna had smiled at him as they did so.

Harry and Ginny watched together as a middle aged witch stood at front and welcomed everyone there. She then went on the summarise some things about Harry and the life he had led, paying particular attention the war and the difference he had made grazing over his long happy marriage and the children he had. Harry understood why she had to speak like that, since most the crowd would have been there to pay respects to Harry as a famous wizard and nothing more but then James stood up and walked to the front. James had become rather eccentric looking with age, his greying but still stubbornly red hair was thinning on top but he had made up for that by growing a thick and bushy beard despite protests from his wife about it making him look homeless. James had shrugged it off saying that the funnier he looked the more the kids seemed to like him in the joke shop he had spent most of his life helping to run. His clothes matched the eccentricities of his face. Today he sported a pair of yellow and purple striped trousers with a waistcoat to match, a white shirt beneath but finished with a large purple bow tie. It would have been easy by his appearance to judge James as a clown but Harry new his son better than that. James had a way of dealing with life that reminded Harry very much of Fred and George Weasley. He lived to find the joy and humour even in the hardest of times but when push came to shove James would always be there to help in whatever way he could even at great sacrifice to himself. Of course he now knew that James took after Harry’s own father completely. Today was no different and as James began to speak, he did so with his signature smile on his face.

“What can you say about my dad, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the man who defeated the most dangerous dark wizard in our history. You all know what he did and I have no intention of talking about that further. Instead I am going to tell you about my dad the way that myself, Teddy, Albus and Lily knew him.”

“My mum used to say that the best parts of my dad were the quiet heroics. It wasn’t breaking into banks or taking down death eaters, no it was the little things that made Harry Potter a hero. It was the way that even after a busy day at work he would still come home and ask mum how her day was before he told her about his. He showed it when he would stay awake all night with us when we were sick without a single word of complaint. He never missed a single Quidditch game that Mum played in. He always made sure when it was one of our birthdays the very first words he would say to us were “Happy Birthday” even if we’d woken him at two in the morning out of excitement and yes I am talking about you Lily. The thing about dad as well, was he was never afraid to admit when he was wrong. He wasn’t a perfect parent and that isn’t surprising being he never actually had parents himself but when he realised he had stuffed up he would own his mistake and do better after. We loved him for that. He could have been bitter, arrogant, angry, depressed or cold after everything he went through when he was so young but none of those words would ever describe my dad. He was warm, caring, funny and so full of life and when he loved he did so unconditionally and expecting nothing in return.”

“He was always humble, right to the end of his days, all the great things he achieved he would never own them instead he would say things like, “I had so much help” or “I could never have managed alone” and it was a lesson he passed onto us and our children. The most important thing, as far as Dad was concerned, was to be happy and loved. When I told him my plan for life was to join the family joke shop business he didn’t tell me I could do better instead he smiled and told me that I would be brilliant and that Uncle Ron and Uncle George would be thrilled to have me on board. I think one of the most telling things about Dad is that he could have lived in an enormous house, in fact he actually inherited two, but he didn’t. Dad chose to live in a little cottage near to Mum’s parents. It was just about big enough for us as long as me and Teddy were happy to share a room from time to time. Dad could have bought a bigger house in the blink of an eye but he didn’t. He always said you couldn’t judge the happiness of a home by the number of rooms it had. He was absolutely right of course. Our house was always happy even when it was full of hormonal teenagers.”

“Harry Potter is a man who will be remembered by history and he will be remembered as brave man who defied the odds more than once. I task all of you here today, especially his family, do not let my Dad just be remembered as a soldier who won a war but as a kind and gentle man, a loving husband and father. Remember him as man who knew he was not perfect but always did the best that he could. Remember he was more than just the boy who lived.”

It was first time Harry had ever heard applause at a funeral. Ginny leant in close to him.

Lily was next to take to the front, she gave James a kiss on the cheek, a bright and cheerful smile on her face that made her look about fifty years younger than she really was. Much like James, her hair had refused to go entirely grey yet, still flecked with patches of red, she was so like Ginny in so many of the best ways.

Lily cleared her throat, “It took me a while to decide what I wanted to do today, I struggled to think what Dad would actually have appreciated and then I remembered Mum’s send off and how much Dad had enjoyed the flying display that the Holyhead Harpies had organised. Quidditch was always such a big part of both their lives. Dad was so proud of playing for Gryffindor at school and then he was even prouder to go to Mum’s games. Quidditch really was one of the things that brought them together all those years ago. So rather than the Harpies I had a chat with Hogwarts and the headmaster agreed to let the Gryffindor put together their own display in honour of Harry Potter and how much he contributed to the school. Dad really did love that school so I know he’d appreciate this.”

Lily flicked her wand and up in the sky behind her a large ring of fire appeared, burning brightly, seven young wizards and witches shot through on broomsticks, each of them dressed in red and gold robes numbered from one to seven. Of the seven players Harry recognised one of his great grandchildren Oscar Longbottom who had been proudly playing as keeper from his third year until has seventh and eventually took on the role of Quidditch captain.

The display was impressive for such young players, the dove around in air, narrowly avoiding each other, sparks erupting with each near miss. After an impressive few minutes the display came to an end and the seven players formed a triangle with Oscar at the tip, each of them raised their wands to the air and created a beautiful image of snitch in the sky above them in tribute to Harry’s days as the seeker. It was truly beautiful to behold.

Lily thanked them as they landed at the back of the ceremony to watch the rest.

Finally it was Albus’s turn to take centre stage. Albus had aged very similarly to Harry, his hair had turned silver but ever thick and wild, his green eyes still vibrant despite the many lines that surrounded them. His body had become to succumb to it’s age a little though and Albus now relied on a stick to walk which of course James had found most amusing.

Albus did not carry the same levels of confidence his other two siblings shared so as he began to speak Harry was not surprised that his tone was quieter and his brow was furrowed. Harry sympathised, he had never much liked public speaking himself.

“Thanks everyone for being here today,” Albus began, “It means a lot to all of us to see so much support. Anyway I am not one for big speeches and to be honest I would simply be repeating what James and Lily have already said. I have however spent the last few weeks writing a poem that has been inspired by Dad’s quite unique approach to his life ending and I would like to share it with you.”

“As I come to an end you may shed a tear  
But do not become consumed by sorrow  
I make the journey without fear  
And you my child, you still have tomorrow

My eyes are growing tired and my body old  
It’s time to leave my mortal form  
My body might be turning cold  
But don’t fear my child, my soul is ever warm

You might think all is going dark  
But all around me I see light  
It is my time to embark  
But my child please have no fear, I do not want to fight

Life has been good and kind  
More than any man could hope for  
But now I leave it all behind  
Know this my child, for me there will still be more

When my journey comes to end  
My loved ones they will greet me  
It may be hard to comprehend  
When your time comes my child, I’ll be there, you’ll see”

Albus smiled politely as the crowd applauded finally turning to coffin that held Harry’s body, placing a hand gently upon it, “I will see you again.”

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry’s and squeezed perhaps sensing Harry’s mad desire to run forward and embrace his son even though he knew it was quite impossible. Just the simple act of her hand in his was enough to settle any anguish he had and relax him completely. Seeing Albus settle next to his own wife and children also certainly helped. He was loved and that was enough

“We did alright didn’t we? We weren’t the best parents ever but we raised some pretty good children,” she said.

Harry nodded, “Of everything that happened in my life, they are what I am most proud of.”

“Me too,” Ginny said kissing his cheek.

They watched on together as the coffin that held Harry’s tired and broken body was lowered into the grave next to Ginny’s and as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder Harry truly felt at peace.

All was well.


End file.
